Tener un hijo es problemático
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Ino es una kunoichi de 16 años que espera un hijo de su novio y amigo Shikamaru.Ahora ambos tendran que soportar lo problemático de la vida de un ninja adolescente, en espera de un bebé.
1. Síntomas paternales

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Shikamaru estaría ya comprometido con Ino y Kakashi ya hubiera salido con muy poca ropa xD, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de la Autora:**Este fanfic es una idea muy loca que ya tenia semanas dandole vueltas a mi cabeza, y decidí hacerla despues de ver la película JUNO. No será un fic muy largo, pero si tendra varios capítulos. Puede que en algun capítulo haya lemmon pero no es este xD.ShikaIno con posibilidad de otras parejas.Disfrutenlo y dejen review.

**Capítulo 1**

**Síntomas paternales, despejando dudas.**

No es que ella haya decidido que así fuera, pero el destino a veces nos hace pelear batallas bastante difíciles, no precisamente con un enemigo peligroso.

¿Por qué a ella? No era la primer que lo hacía ¿Por qué justamente ella? Tenían poco saliendo, una vida conociéndose pero poco saliendo.

Ella jamás se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta hace 2 meses, su corazón ya no le mentía… latía por ese chico que jamás miró hasta esos momentos, pensó que el corazón del joven ya estaba ocupado y no se equivoco, lo estaba , falló al tratar de adivinar quien era esa persona que lo ocupaba.

Flashback 

_-__No, no es Temari__-__ le decía Shikamaru metiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo,__iban rumbo a su casa -entonces ¿quien es?-insistió la chica mientras abría la puerta de la entrada e invitaba al joven a pasar, quería saber si tenía oportunidad, tan solo una pequeña esperanza_

_-No te lo diré-dijo el perezosamente-es muy problemático-termino de decir mientras se quitaba las sandalias para pasar ala casa.__ Ambos pasaron ala sala, donde Ino se sentó en un sillón pequeño que se en__contraba ahí._

_Ella solo se mantenía con la cabeza baja pensando en sus palabras.Tambien el se veía pensativo, como si en verdad quisiera decirle algo._

_-Shikamaru yo…-trató de decir con la voz temblorosa por los nervios_

_-eres tú…-le interrumpió la voz del chico-siempre haz sido tu…-ella no lo creía, abrió sus hermosos ojos azules enormemente por la sorpresa. _

FinFlashback 

Asi empezó esto… con una declaración de amor muy poco romántica, ahora ella se ponía de pie para salir de su habitación, bajaba lentamente los escalones y se agarraba con fuerza de él pasa manos. Tenía que ir con Tsunade para un chequeo, que la haría despejar sus dudas.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió con la Hokage. Caminó lentamente por la aldea, las calles llenas de gente que disfrutaba del bonito día que había. Seguro que su chico se encontraba despreocupadamente mirando las nubes. Llego al castillo de la Hokage y comenzó a subir hacia donde estaba su oficina, pero al dar vuelta por un pasillo…

-¡Abran paso!-gritaba el regordete Chouji, que corría con un Shikamaru , muy pálido y débil en brazos, un miedo enorme comenzó a helarle el cuerpo, se paralizó, mirando esa escena¿herido? pero no recordaba que hubiera ido a una misión-¡aguanta un poco más amigo ya vamos a llegar!-decía preocupado el enorme chico-¡Ino muévete!-esto la sacó de sus pensamientos, reaccionó y se hizo aun lado ,Chouji pasó lo más rápido que podía y ella salió disparada detrás de el.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunto Ino preocupada, ahora su piel estaba palida y sus piernas flaqueaban, pero aun seguía caminando velozmente detrás de su amigo regordete. Este parecía no ponerle atención y seguía corriendo con Shikamaru en los brazos muy débil- Ino…-susurro este al verla preocupada, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que unas tremendas nauseas y ganas de devolver el estómago lo inundaron. Chouji lo noto y corrió más rápido. Hasta llegar al baño e introducirse en el.

Ella se quedó a fuera, sólo escuchaba a su chico devolver el estomago exageradamente, una mueca de asco y lastima apareció en su rostro "Pobre" pensó cuando Shikamaru devolvía por tercera vez. Aunque un alivio la había llenado al saber que no lo habían herido a muerte.

Estuvo apunto de tocar la puerta del baño cuando escucho la voz de Chouji-vaya amigo algo que comiste debió hacerte daño-le dijo en tono alentador mientras Shikamaru volvía a las mismas-y como no, si tenías antojos bastante raros, parecías una mujer embarazada- Ino abrió enormemente los ojos, y escuchó la "dulce" melodía de su novio devolviendo de nuevo.

Tsunade se abría paso para llegar al pasillo en el que se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji momentos atrás, Shizune había recibido un aviso de que el Akimichi traía al Nara bastante débil, y temiéndose lo peor salió corriendo hacia donde le dijeron que los habían visto, al ver la cabellera rubia afuera de los servicios masculinos Tsunade se dirigió hacia allá. Y la mujer suspiro algo aliviada.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama-saludó Ino haciendo una reverencia hacía su superior, esta sólo sonrió levemente.

-¿Shikamaru esta ahí dentro?- pregunto Tsunade a Ino, y la chica asintió suavemente.

Entonces Tsunade entro sin tocar la puerta, Ino aprovecho para entrar detrás de ella, y la escena era algo extraña, no sabía como reaccionar, sintió algo de lastima por el moreno que se encontraba casi abrazando el retrete.

-Te ves muy mal Shikamaru-dijo Tsunade secamente-¿Qué haz comido?-preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas para verle mejor. Tocó su frente, y puso una expresión confundida. El chico no se sentía seguro de contestar ya que tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía volvería a vomitar y no quería hacerlo.

Chouji que noto esto decidió hablar el-Buenos días Hokage-sama ,aquí la pregunta es ¿que no comió?- dijo el Akimichi cruzándose de brazos. Tsunade miró al chico gordito y alzó una ceja-Parecía que no hubiera comido en años…pensé que comería más que yo –decía en un tono pensativo-y sólo ibamos a desayunar "algo ligero" como siempre dice el.

-¿Comer más que tú? eso ya es decir demasiado-interrumpio la Yamanaka que había permanecido muy callada detrás de la Hokage.

El Akimichi asintió-Pero lo más extraño es que…tenía unos antojos raros, comía cosas que yo jamás pensé que le gustaran, como emparedados de chocolates o rollos de queso con frutilla,pastel de durazno con crema de cacahuate, frutas con miel y jalea de fresa, sin contar el Dango con jugo de arandano que compró para finalizar-el gordito miraba a Shikamaru y a Tsunade uno despues del otro-Tal vez sea una indigestión o algo asi...

-Aqui los diagnósticos los doy yo-interrumpio Tsunade con su dura voz.

Shikamaru intentaba incorporarse y su novia decidió ayudarle, se abrió paso entre Tsunade y Chouji, se arrodillo para pasar uno de los brazos del chunnin sobre su hombro. Se puso de pie sin mucha dificultad y acaricio su pálido rostro-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó dulcemente, un tono que no se escuchaba muy seguido en la boca de la rubia. El moreno solo asintió.

-Deja que Chouji lo lleve al hospital, enseguida le digo a Shizune que mande a Sakura para allá y le de un medicamento para que se sienta mejor, tu ven conmigo Ino-la chica obedeció y dejó a su chico al cuidado de su amigo, no sin antes ponerse de puntitas y plantarle un pequeño y dulce beso en la frente.

Caminaron velozmente por los pasillos, Tsunade ordenó a Shizune que enviara a Sakura al Hospital y siguieron hasta llegar ala oficina de Tsunade, quien le cedió el paso y cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de ella.

-Tú ¿Cómo te haz sentido?-le preguntó la Hokage sentándose en su escritorio y señalando una silla enfrente de este. Ino que lo captó se sentó inmediatamente.

-Excelente, últimamente he tenido muy buena salud, no me he enfermado ni nada por el estilo-contesto muy segura la chica.

-quiero que seas muy honesta conmigo, cualquier cosa que me digas ten por seguro que no saldrá ni de mi boca ni de mi despacho ¿estamos?

-Por supuesto-asintió la chica mientras miraba a la Hokage.

-Bien, comencemos…-dijo sacando un papel en blanco y tomando un bolígrafo para tomar nota-se que esto te resultara raro pero necesito que me contestes con toda sinceridad…-suspiró y tomo aire, como tratando de buscar la manera correcta para preguntar-¿Eres sexualmente activa?-preguntó lo mas suave que su dura voz podía, Ino se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y abrió enormemente los ojos, comenzó a temblar suavemente-me refiero a que si haz tenido relaciones…los últimos meses- Ino por un momento pensó en mentir, pero si quería despejar sus dudas tenia que decir la verdad-no te regañare por la respuesta…no es mi posición

-Si…-susurro la chica bajando la mirada a un punto en el piso-hace 2 meses tuve mi primera vez

-Justo lo que me temía…-anoto algo en la hoja y levantó la mirada-supongo que fue con tu novio.

Ino volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se sonrojo fuertemente. Tsunade volvió a escribir en la hoja, y se puso de pie, caminó hasta Ino y comenzó a hacer varias cosas que Ino no comprendía tomaba temperatura, revisaba el pulso, latidos del corazón, pulmones hasta que con el estetoscopio llegó a su vientre, y la mujer asentía seriamente.

-Necesito una prueba de orina -le dijo y saco un pequeño recipiente de plástico, se la entregó y le señalo el baño, Ino tomó el recipiente y se dirigió al baño. Salió y se lo entregó.

Tsunade lo observo por un momento y su expresión cambio a una de seguridad, tal vez sus dudas también fueron disipadas.

-Ino…haz tenido tu menstruación regular…quiero decir que si la haz tenido.

La Yamanaka negó con la cabeza-No, tengo retraso-murmuró avergonzada-por eso vine, no se me hizo normal y quería saber por que…

Ino no era tonta, sabía muy bien las consecuencias de lo que hizo hace 2 meses, sabía que uno de los síntomas de la consecuencia era eso y temía que sus suposiciones resultaran ciertas.

Tsunade volvió a tomar aire y miro fijamente a la ojiazul- Ino parece ser que estas embarazada-sintió como la sangre se le fue a los pies y su cuerpo comenzaba a helarse, no pensó que obtuviera respuesta tan pronto, pensó que tardaría algunos días pero al parecer el que la Hokage fuera una de las mejores ninjas medico del mundo habíaacelerado todo-lo mas probable es que los síntomas los haya tenido Shikamaru y no tu, es algo muy raro pero es posible…aunque eso no quiere decri que tu no lospuedas tener, yo no diré nada, pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta todos, no es algo que puedas esconder fácilmente, por eso te recomiendo que hables con tus padres y por supuesto con él, él lo comprenderá estoy segura de ello-La mujer de dos coletas tomaba notas aun-buscaremos un remplazo tuyo para el equipo ya que suspenderé tus misiones durante algún tiempo…y por supuesto no podrás tomar las pruebas para jounin, tendrás que venir cada mes a chequeo y yo personalmente llevaré el desarrollo del bebé.

Ino seguía con los ojos enormes y ahora su blanca piel lucía pálida, ya lo sospechaba pero no sabía como reaccionar, su vida cambiaría todo cambiaría, ya no tendría misiones, ya no podría seguir igual su camino como Ninja, un bebé era algo muy importante, no debía tomarse ala ligera, ahora el destino se lo ponía en su camino y debía aceptarlo-¿Estas bien?-la voz de la Hokage la sacó de sus pensamientos-no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien-sintió su mano posarse en su hombro-no estas sola.

Esto la hizo sentirse mejor, tal vez sería difícil, pero tenía amigos y familia que le ayudarían a salir adelante. Lo tenía a el, -¡EL!-recordó en voz alta y se puso de pie.

-Sólo se cuidadosa recuerda que aun esta muy débil-hablo de nuevo la Tsunade y le señalo la puerta-esta en el hospital.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama-agradeció la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia y caminó hacía la salida. Sus pasos eran muy lentos como si no quisiera llegar a donde su Shikamaru se encontraba, necesitaba decírselo a alguien antes de decírselo a el-Sakura-susurró para si misma recordando a su amiga pelirrosa que se encargaría de darle el medicamento al Nara.

Así que apresuro su paso lo mas firme que pudo y se abrió camino entre las personas que pasaban por ahí, llegó al hospital y caminó hacía la recepción-Disculpe señorita-habló lo mas fuerte que su aun temblorosa voz pudo-¿dónde se encuentra Shikamaru Nara?-la enfermera señalo hacia donde el living y ahí vio a su aun un poco pálido chico, a su comelón amigo y a Sakura que le entregaba un medicamento al moreno.

-Ino…-vaya que solo pronunciar su nombre se había convertido en algo común en el, pero no le importaba adoraba como sonaba su nombre salido de sus labios, esos que no había besado en todo el día, pero sin embargo podría esperar hasta que el chico se lavara la boca y los dientes después de aquella escena en el baño.

-¡Oh!eres tu Ino-cerda-saludó Sakura con una sonrisa juguetona al imaginarse cual sería la reacción de su rubia amiga.

-Hola Sakura- la pelirrosa cambio su expresión a una preocupada, Ino no había respondido con el típico ¿Qué hay frentona?, algo malo le pasaba, de seguro se encontraba aun preocupada por su novio.

-¿Ya estas mejor Shika-kun?-preguntó la chica inclinando un poco la cabeza, el chico solo asintió algo dudoso, tal vez era muy problemático hablar. Chouji y el Nara notaron la expresión de Ino, ella no era así, lo que más le sorprendió aparte de su saludo hacía Sakura había sido que en ningún momento se preocupó por gritarle a Shikamaru "¡¿Por qué no me respondes si te pregunte algo?!" o "¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste vago sin remedio?!" Ambos le miraban con una ceja alzada.

Al parecer la única que se atrevió a preguntar fue Sakura-¿Te sientes bien, Ino?-cuestionó la chica de ojos jade que miraba fijamente a los zafiros de su amiga.

La rubia asintió ausente a la preocupación de los otros 3 chicos-¿Tienes unos minutos Sakura?-preguntó mirando a Shikamaru y luego a Chouji, para finalizar y posar su mirada en la pelirrosa.

-Si-respondió lentamente y en un suave susurro-entonces bébelo cada 2 horas durante este día y te recomiendo que no comas nada hasta ya un poco entrada la tarde, cuídalo Chouji nos vemos-se giró por ultimo la ninja medico y tomó a Ino del brazo para salir de allí.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a aquella banquita en donde solían sentarse de pequeñas y recuerdos inundaron la mente de la Yamanaka, como cuando se sentaban ahí a platicar mientras descansaban de sus clases, el viento mecía sus melenas coloridas y esas flores de alrededor se movían en compás con ellos, ahora se repetía la escena pero había una diferencia, ya no eran unas niñas, eran todas unas kunoichis y ella ahora se encontraba con un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de ella. Eso no quería decir que tuviera la madurez suficiente para encarar los tiempos que venían, ni mucho menos para tener un bebé en brazos, tenía que cuidarle como un ser humano se merece, esperaba poder tener el valor suficiente para amarle, sabía que ella podría lograrlo, ya que el padre de su bebé es el chico que siempre había amado y tener un hijo precisamente con el podría llegar a ser una experiencia maravillosa…o por lo menos eso esperaba ella.Pero aun tenía sus dudas, si de por si la vida adolescente no es fácil mucho menos si serás madre alos 16.

-Frentona…-comenzó a hablar la rubia, sin mirarle ala cara, no levantaba la mirada de ésa cosmos que mecía el viento cuidadosamente.

"Por lo menos ya volvió ala normalidad" pensó la mencionada mientras soltaba un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-¿crees que soy madura?- la chica había levantado su mirada hacia esas jades que su amiga frentona llevaba por ojos. Mientras esta la miraba extrañada y con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que lo eres Ino, las situaciones por las que hemos pasado con ninjas nos hacen madurar más rápido…

-Sinceramente frentona…-pidió la chica cambiando su tono de voz.

-En realidad lo eres Ino, pero de vez en cuando a todos nos sale ese niño que llevamos dentro.

-Sakura,yo... estoy embarazada-soltó de golpe la chica vestida de morado.

La de la cabellera rosada la miró entre sorprendida y confundida-¿esto es una broma? Por que no me causa risa.

Los labios de la Yamanaka temblaban ligeramente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo puedo creer-susurro Sakura llevándose una mano ala boca, mientras varias lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por los ojos de su amiga, soltaba pequeños sollozos que lentamente salían de sus labios. Su amiga solo atinó a acomodar esa cabeza rubia sobre su hombro y abrazarle con mucha fuerza.

-¡Vamos Ino! Tener un hijo es hermoso, es una de las mejores cosas que le puede suceder a una mujer-susurraba suavemente la Haruno.

-¡Tú lo haz dicho! A una mujer-sollozo tristemente- yo solo soy una chica de 16 años que aun no completa su vida Ninja, que no esta casada y que tal vez no tenga la madurez suficiente para cuidar a su hijo como el lo merece-sus lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer ese bello rostro que ahora se tornaba un poco rojo al igual que sus ojos.

-No digas eso, tal vez no seas mayor de edad…pero eres muy madura, siempre te he admirado por ello, Ino… vamos el bebé no terminará tu vida, solo le dará otra razón para seguir, y podrás completar tu vida como ninja después, ese pequeño tiene a una mami que le dará mucho cariño como solo ella sabe darlo, unos abuelos que apoyaran a su mami y le querrán mucho a el , un papi que aunque es algo holgazán, siempre estará a lado de ambos, y los defenderá de todo…ese bebé también tiene una tía que le querrá y le cuidará mucho , así como también lo hará con su mami; Recuerda que ese bebé esta rodeado de cariño desde antes de nacer y lo estará durante su vida , tu puedes Ino…no estas sola-le dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con esa cabellera rubia y terminaba acariciando suavemente el hombro descubierto de la chica.Eso la había fortalecido, le había ayudado a estar segura de que sería una buena madre y que amaría a su bebé, lo cuidaría y protegería de todo.

Esta levanto un poco la cabeza mirando las nubes y una enorme y sincera sonrisa se asomó por sus labios rosados- Muchas Gracias Frentona-dijo y le abrazó fuertemente-de verdad gracias...

-Para eso estamos los amigos-murmuró respondiendo ala sonrisa-ahora Ino-cerda quiero que muevas esas enormes piernas y vayas a decirle a tu vago novio que será padre-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándole de la mano, para ayudarle a parar.

-Vaya…no sé si sea tan fácil-dijo la chica que ahora caminaba alado de la pelirrosa- tal vez deba esperar a que Shika agarre un poco de color en su piel, hace unos minutos lucía muy pálido.

-Sólo déjalo descansar unas horas y mientras tú deberías comer algo-le sonrió Sakura a ala Yamanaka-vamos yo te acompaño.

Y así juntas caminaron hacia donde el estomago de la rubia les guiaba.

* * *

Bueno pues si les ha gustado, dejen review, así podré continuarlo

mas gustosamente.


	2. ¿2 meses?¿Embarazados?

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben los personajes de Naruto no son míos...si lo fueran, Kakashi ya hubiera salido con muy poca ropa y Shikamaru estuviera ya comprometido con Ino.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Gomenasai por la tardanza! pero estuve algo corta de inspiración estas semanas. No tienen idea de cuanto les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la idea, espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas, Los/as quiero!.

El fic no será muy parecido ala pelicula(JUNO), pero si tendra algunos detalles parecidos. Por último, tratare de actualizar seguido.

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**¿2 meses?¿Embarazados? Problemático...**

Y vaya que el estomago de la Yamanaka las llevo por muchos lugares, así que Shikamaru Nara no fue el único con síntomas de embarazo. Después de algunas horas de arriba para abajo por la aldea, pasando un tiempo entre amigas que hace años no pasaban, decidieron ir a buscar al Nara, la Haruno había decidido acompañar a Ino hasta donde el moreno, y después retirarse para que ella pudiera platicar con el tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo piensas decírselo?-pregunto la pelirrosa después de algunos minutos de silencio reconfortante-¿se lo dirás así de golpe como a mí? Por que creo que no es lo más indicado, harás que se desmaye.

-No, en eso estoy pensando Frentona-respondió pensativa la rubia-vamos que tu enorme frente sirva de algo y ayúdame a buscar una manera

-Pues usa metáforas o algo así… es un genio, comprenderá.

Ino abrió la boca para responder, pero vio una figura frente a ella, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, su cuerpo era simplemente atlético, llevaba su chaleco chûnin y miraba perezosamente a la rubia, ya se veía con su tono de piel un poco normalizado.

-Bueno cerda te veo luego, Suerte-dijo Sakura y sonrió apoyándola, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, cómo cada vez que se acercaba a su chico, sólo que esta vez su estomago parecía tener un hueco enorme en el que su temor de ser rechazada se sentía fuertemente-Si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme-finalizó la chica de cabello rosado en cuanto llegaron a donde se encontraba el manipulador de sombras-nos vemos Shikamaru.

Este sólo levantó la mano para despedirse-Problemática-susurró para Ino el chico-te estuve buscando.

Ino lo miró sorprendida, Shikamaru no buscaba ala gente eso era muy problemático, cuando reacciono el chico ya se encontraba unos pasos delante de ella con la mano extendida para qué la tomara y comenzar a caminar. Se apresuró a hacerlo y caminaron por la calle en la que varios comercios se veían.

- ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó la chica

-Lo mismo estaba por preguntarte yo

-Yo si estoy muy…-se moría por continuar con un bien pero algo la hizo detenerse, un comercio especializado en cosas de bebé se cruzó en su mirada, estaba muy atenta y paró de golpe, haciendo que el Nara la imitara, veía los zapatitos que ahí se encontraban, haciendo juego con pequeños mamelucos en colores pasteles, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El chico alzó una ceja sin comprender por que paraban a mirar esa tienda. Confundido observó a la Yamanaka, después al comercio, y de nuevo ala rubia. Hasta que optó por mirar en dirección exacta ala que los zafiros de la chica veían. Un pequeño kimono de seda color purpura se encontraba ahí, parecía hecho para una muñeca. Con algunas florecillas blancas que adornaban elegantemente la prenda, dándole un brillo magnifico era verdaderamente bello para alguien que adoraba cualquier cosa relacionada con flores.

-Es hermoso ¿no?

El moreno asintió, y bostezó, comenzaba aburrirse, no es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con su chica era solo que no le gustaba pasarlo parado frente a un comercio mirando ropa de bebé que no comprarían, por que claro ellos no iban a tener un bebé.

-Vamos que debo acompañarte a tu casa en un rato más-Ino asintió lentamente y comenzó a caminar aun tomada de la mano de Shikamaru. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, que se notaba en su blanca piel. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, extrañado el moreno miró a su Problemática y le sorprendió verle sonrojada. Seguían alejándose de las abarrotadas calles, llegando a un parquecito, donde los niños comenzaban a irse a sus casas por que el sol estaba por esconderse por completo.

-¿segura que estas bien?-preguntó cuidadosamente, no era normal que la chica anduviera tan silenciosa, nunca se callaba, o lo regañaba o simplemente sacaba comentarios absurdos de cualquier cosa. Y tampoco lo era que sus mejillas estuvieran sonrosadas de la nada.

-Oye Shika…

-¿Hmp?

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos?-el Nara volvió a alzar una ceja, primero la tienda ahora esa rara pregunta, volvió a mirarle extrañado-supongo que si-respondió sin interés-¿Ino te sucede algo? Estoy comenzando a preocuparme

-Si, en realidad si me sucede algo-la chica suspiró sonoramente y tomó mucho aire, de nuevo sintió el hueco en el estomago. Se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a mecerse, como para tomar fuerzas, por lo menos las necesarias para decirle la noticia.

-Entonces creo que deberías contarme-dijo el chico antes de sentarse en el columpio de a lado-jamás habías estado tan callada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace2 meses?-preguntó la chica, haciendo que el moreno adquiriera un tono rosado en las mejillas, que a duras penas se notaba por el tono que el cielo tomaba.

-Si, como olvidarlo… ¿pero todo es por eso?…te dije que no te preocuparas, nadie se enterará, confía en mí…-dijo comprensivo, después de todo ambos había estado de acuerdo en hacerlo, el jamás lo hubiera hecho sin su consentimiento, la quería demasiado como para dañarle, sin embargo para el aquella ocasión fue maravillosa, había sido una de las pocas situaciones problemáticas que le encantaban aunque el sabía, que para una chica debía ser mucho más difícil aquella situación. Perder aquello tan preciado debía incomodarle tal vez un poco, o era el hecho de que alguien pudiera enterarse,o quizás…no aquello no era ¿O si? Un incómodo silencio albergó el lugar, las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo y la brisa nocturna azotaba suave y delicadamente los rostros de los jóvenes ninjas.

-"Espera un momento"-pensó Shikamaru-"primero ir con Tsunade cuando no esta enferma, Sakura deseándole suerte, después el comercio, y por último la pregunta"-el chico recordaba y recapacitaba lo ocurrido en ese día, y enseguida lo comprendió, miró a Ino abriendo enormemente los ojos-"Parecías una mujer embarazada"-las palabras que su mejor amigo había mencionado por la mañana, cuando se encontraba abrazando el retrete y devolviendo el estomago, retumbaban ahora en su cabeza, su cara derrochaba sorpresa , volvió la mirada hacía adelante¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes¿Qué no se suponía que era un genio? Ino al notar como el columpio se había detenido de repente decidió mirar a su acompañante que parecía ido, miraba hacía la nada y no respiraba.

Dirigió su mirada hacía el cielo estrellado, y hacia la hermosa luna que aparecía en el. Su resplandor parecía indicarle que siguiera, como si le diera fuerza y valor para continuar.

Su corazón retumbaba, en su pecho, tal vez no podría soportar la presión.

- yo…-pero no pudo seguir, ya que algo dio de lleno en la arena debajo del columpio, ya que se escuchó un golpe ahogado, volteó de inmediato y vio al Nara sobándose la cabeza, ahí tendido con los ojos cerrados como si descansara de lo lindo, no cabía duda el era un genio…y ya se había dado cuenta de su situación.

Y vaya situación, saber que sería padre a los 16, había tenido el mismo efecto o tal vez uno peor que el que tuvo en ella, por lo menos ella no se había caído de su asiento, ni de un columpio en movimiento.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el muchacho, se sentó a su lado y acomodó su cabeza en sus piernas.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el chico seguía sin reaccionar, lo cual acababa con la poca paciencia que la rubia se cargaba.

-Ino llamando a Shikamaru- movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, picaba sus mejillas, sus costillas y nada "Pero que suerte tengo… y Sakura decía que si te lo decía directamente te desmayarías, ni siquiera te lo dije y ahora estas aquí tirado ido, por lo menos te hubieras desmayado así sabría por que no me respondes" pensó molesta y bufó, después de recapacitarlo uno segundos, optó por tomarle de los hombros y zarandearle bruscamente, bufó mientras unos ojos algo afilados comenzaron a abrirse lenta y perezosamente mostrando tras ellos unas pupilas marrones, las cuales se clavaron inmediatamente en las celestes de la Yamanaka.

-Así que… ¿son dos meses?-preguntó el Nara mirándole sorprendido aun y sentándose velozmente, haciendo un lado el columpio que se interponía en su camino-¿estas completamente segura?

Ella sólo asintió, mirándole fijamente, el chico dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo como esperando que sus adoradas nubes estuvieran ahí para darle apoyo.

-Yo…bueno…sólo quería que lo supieras, no quiero obligarte a tomar parte de esto, si tú no lo deseas…-dijo muy rápidamente Ino y con la voz temblándole de a poco. Ese maldito agujero que sentía en el estomago no le era de ayuda, mucho menos ese corazón que latía de esa forma, malditos sentimientos.

El resopló-Tsk…Problemático- el chico ya se había tardado en decir la frase que lo caracterizaba, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la chica se había puesto de pie rápidamente y le miraba desde arriba, su rostro había adquirido un tono carmesí por la furia, sus ojos bañados en lagrimas brillaban molestos y comenzaba a sollozar.

-¡VENGO, TE DIGO QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO Y LO UNICO QUE DICES ES "PROBLEMÁTICO"¡ POR LO MENOS DIME…"NO INO NO ME HARÉ CARGO DE EL BEBE" O "NI CREAS QUE ESE NIÑO LLEVARA MI APELLIDO" !- gritó entrecortadamente la rubia y necesitando aire comenzó a caminar hacía las luces de la aldea-¡ESO SERIA MAS SENSATO…POR LO MENOS IRIAS AL GRANO!-jámas se imaginó que el chico fuera a reaccionar así¿Qué no se suponía que eran uno? el había prometido cuidarle siempre, estar a su lado, protegerle ¿Qué todo lo que le dijo aquel día habían sido sucias mentiras? sabía que había hombres así pero jámas se le paso por la cabeza que SU Shikamaru fuera uno de ellos.

La miró alejarse unos momentos y sintió un hueco en el estomago¿acaso el pensaba en huir? no definitivamente no eso no era lo que el deseaba, no quería perderla, no quería alejarse de ellos. Haciendo uso de la velocidad ninja que poseía, pero que pocas veces mostraba se puso delante de ella, y de inmediato la acerco a su pecho, abrazándole fuertemente por los hombros.

-¿Y tú crees que yo voy a dejar que te vayas sola? Vaya que eres muy ruidosa, ni siquiera me dejaste continuar-le dijo el chico suavemente en su oído.

Ino se estremeció, al instante se aferro fuertemente al chaleco del chûnin, sus lágrimas humedecían parte de este. El moreno enredó sus manos en las sedosas hebras doradas que caían de la coleta alta que llevaba la Yamanaka y comenzó a jugar con ellas.

-No tienes idea de lo que me alegra vivir esto a tu lado…se que será difícil pero ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin situaciones problemáticas que solucionar junto a ti?

El chico levanto suavemente con su mano el rostro de la chica, hasta que sus vidriosos ojos se encontraron de nuevo con aquellos marrones que ya tenían su toque perezoso, ahora ambos pares brillaban de felicidad, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia.

-¿En serio?-preguntó en un susurro Ino, el Nara sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que jamás te dejare sola, siempre estaré a tu lado…y te protegeré.

-Gracias-pronunció antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello del joven y apretarlo con fuerza, así mismo este tomó posesivamente la cintura de su chica y la atrajo hacia el. Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, sus labios rogaban por rozarse mutuamente, sin embargo al estar ya bastante cerca, Ino interpuso su mano entre ambos rostros, confundiendo al joven Nara que se detuvo al instante.

-¿Te lavaste los dientes y la boca?-preguntó alzando una ceja, no se arriesgaría a besarle después de haber presenciado aquella escena.

-Tsk…si-la chica sonrió y junto sus labios con los del manipulador de sombras, en un beso suave y delicado, bastante lento, tal vez podría ser una chica desesperada, o inquieta pero si algo le había enseñado el pasar la mayor parte de su vida alado de Shikamaru era que había que ser paciente y disfrutar los pequeños momentos importantes y felices que la vida nos ofrecía, llevarse las cosas con calma y así todos los recuerdos podrían apreciarse en un futuro mas claros y coloridos.

Ese hueco que se encontraba en su estómago había desaparecido y ahora su corazón palpitaba alegre, vaya sensaciones tan complicadas, también el moreno opinaba lo mismo, primero su corazón dio un vuelco, después el dolor en su cabeza, enseguida su corazón palpitando como loco, seguido de las nauseas del pararse rápidamente, después su cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto, el miedo de perderle a ella y de nuevo su corazón palpitándole ahora por tenerla cerca, así como las maripositas que le revoloteaban dentro.

Se separaron lentamente y el acomodó su barbilla en la rubia cabeza y suspiró aliviado, después de todo no la perdería.

-¿Supongo que lo complicado ahora será decírselo a ellos?-volvió a susurrar la chica.

Mientras Shikamaru pasaba saliva tan sonoramente que parecía que se atragantaría con ella, no había contado con decírselo a ellos, y estaba consciente de que si Yamanaka Inoichi no le asesinaba su problemática madre si lo haría.

-No…te preocupes por eso ahora-le dijo el tratando de hacerlo el también, mientras acariciaba su rostro y volvía a mirarle-mejor vayamos a tu casa por que si no eso complicara más esto-pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y esta por la cintura del moreno.

-Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que alguien me suplira en el equipo, no quiere que haga misiones,tambien dijo que ella se encargará de su desarrollo-comentaba alegre la chica mientras que se pasaba la mano que tenía libre por su vientre.

Shikamaru no la escuchaba del todo, se ponía a pensar en esta situación problemática, esto cambiaba muchos de sus planes a futuro, ahora tendría un bebé sin antes tener una vida estable como ninja y ni siquiera estaba casado, definitivamente se adelantaría en varias etapas. Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado de nuevo alas calles de la aldea, así que se residencia Yamanaka. Cuando pudo ver aquel negocio de flores que ya se encontraba cerrado, su estomago comenzó a revolverse horriblemente y ganas de devolver el estomago, volvieron a albergarle.

-Problemá...- se acerco velozmente a un cubo de basura que se encontraba afuera del negocio y repitió la escena de la mañana,"Malditos síntomas de embarazo que tenía que sufrir el" Ino le miraba con lastima de nuevo, aunque sin querer pensaba "mejor el que yo".

Se acerco lentamente a él-no es necesario que les digamos hoy, será mejor mañana por la mañana, así podemos darles la noticia tambien a tus padres-Shikamaru le miró y asintió suavemente-será mejor que pases, te preparare un té-le tomó del brazo y le ayudo a incorporarse, abrió la puerta y entraron ambos ala casa , se descalzaron y caminaro hacía la sala donde varios murmullos se escuchaban, sus corazones dieron un vuelco casi al mismo tiempo. Y no era para menos si ahi en la sala, charlando muy "efusivos", estaban Los señores Nara y los Yamanaka. Ocupando aquel sillon donde toda esta situación había comenzado.

-¡Oh! por fin haz traido a mi princesa-dijo Inoichi que se encontraba con un vasito de Sake en la mano-pensé que la habías raptado.

-¡Vamos amigo¿Quién mejor para raptarla que mi muchacho?-preguntó Shikaku que seguido dio un trago a su bebida.

Mientras la madre de Ino platicaba muy animada con Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru.

-Yo lo sigo diciendo ¡La pequeña Ino y mi vago hijo se ven adorables!

Ino miró a de reojo a Shikamaru, este no tenía un muy buen aspecto, ahora se veía aun mas amarillo y algo nervioso

"¡Kami quien es este y que hiciste con mi tranquilo Shika!" pensaba Ino mientras le apretaba un poco el brazo.

Ambas señoras tenían una taza de té en la mano y giraron a verles.

-¿Hijo te encuentras bien?-habló de nuevo Yoshino -tienes muy mal aspecto.

-Dejame servirte un poco de té-esta vez dijo la mamá de Ino, poniendose de pie y caminando hacía la cocina, donde no tardo mucho tiempo y regreso con otro par de tazas.

-Sientense chicos-dijo la rubia señora y les sirvió té a ambos,estos se sentaron uno alado del otro, mientras la señora volvió a sentarse y tomar su taza.

-¿Tuvieron misión hoy?-todo daba vueltas, por lo que Ino no supo quien había preguntado,pero negó con la cabeza, lentamente fue bajando su mano hacia la del moreno y la tómo apretandola suavemente.

Volvió a mirar al mas joven de los Nara, en busca de ayuda, este solo asintió, y apretó la mano de la joven Yamanaka.

-Otou-san, Okaa-san...tenemos algo importante que decirles-cuatro cabezas de giraron a mirarles

-¿Quieren que los dejemos a solas?-preguntó Yoshino que hacía ademan de levantarse

-No Okaa-san esto tambien va para ustedes-dijo muy serio Shikamaru.

Sólo había una persona en esos cuatro adultos que ya suponía lo que venía, y no era para menos si era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender los nervios que se cargaba la joven pareja.

Ahora lo dificil para ambos chicos era darles la noticia a sus padres que los miraban extrañados.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ... se que tal vez puse mucho"Problemático" pero amo cuando Shika lo dice...y más cuando se lo dice a Ino y...¡Problemático!

Si les gusto dejen reviews...ya saben que entre más reviews mas me animo a seguir.

Hagamos que ShikaIno domine el mundo. ShikaIno 4 ever!

Ja ne!


	3. ¡¿Tú que le hiciste a mi Princesa!

**Notas de la Autora:** Vaya esta vez si me tarde mucho ö/ /ö les debo una disculpa u.u, dado que mi inspiración se va y regresa en forma de Drabbles o incluso de otros fan fics, si por que el empezar con otro ff me ha atrasado este. Les agradesco a todas y cada una de las personiitas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, en especial a aquellas que me dejan reviews,por cierto hay Spoiler del cap 327 del manga creo.Hoy 10 de mayo se festeja el día de las madres aqui en México, no se sí sea igual en otros paises pero de todos modos muchas felicidades alas Mamis.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Shikamaru estuviera ya comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no usaría tanta ropa.Solo para aclarar le puse nombre a la mamá de Ino, ya que no sé como se llama y o no recuerdo que la hayan mencionado, Hanako-Niña flor.

**Capítulo 3**

**¡¿Tú que le hiciste a mi Princesa?!**

-¡No me digan! Decidieron terminar su relación- dijo Inoichi con un deje de esperanza, las tres mujeres le miraron como si estuviera loco y los dos hombres Nara solo bufaron y cerraron los ojos con pesadez-Bien, está bien si no es eso ¿qué es?

-¡Decidieron dejar su desarrollo como Ninjas y se van a casar!-exclamó Yoshino con una enorme sonrisa, esta vez fue Inoichi el que la vio como si estuviera loca, y ambos jóvenes bajaron la cabeza bastante apenados.

-Mujer, no seas problemática y deja que hablen…-murmuro perezosamente Shikaku, dando un sorbo a su sake.

-Pe…-estuvo apunto de hablar de nuevo el hombre Yamanaka

-Cariño…-le miró bastante mal Hanako, su esposa.

Shikamaru decidió dar un sorbo a su té, y en seguida un largo suspiro.

-Ya, ya, pero era posible que se fueran a separar.

-¡¿Por que tanto interés en separarlos?!-exclamó Yoshino un poco molesta-¿acaso no te parece que Ino-chan este con mi muchacho?

-Ya sabes que eso no es cierto Yoshino…

-Entonces también es posible que se casen-dijo la mujer cruzando sus brazos y mirando altanera a Inoichi

-No, eso no es posible ya que ellos apenas son unos niños.

-Ellos no son unos niños, ya tienen 16 años-insistía la Sra. Nara. Mientras los chicos observaban la discusión confundidos, y las respectivas parejas desistieron en callarles

-Ves, son muy chicos aun, aparte tu hijo es un vago-insistía el hombre Yamanaka, la joven rubia comenzaba a desesperarse

-Tal vez lo sea pero es una gran persona- continuaba la mujer Nara, Ino frunció el ceño ¿Qué acaso no recordaban que tenían algo importante que decirles?, su paciencia se le estaba terminando, o por lo menos la poca paciencia que se cargaba.

-Si claro, y de seguro la mantendrá-no aguantó más las palabras querían salir de su boca, no podía soportar no tener la atención necesaria para dar tal noticia, quería atención, quería que la miraran.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-y las palabras salieron aunque no de la manera que ella deseaba, más bien fue un gritó bastante aterrador-voy...estoy esperando un bebé-trato de suavizar su voz esta vez. Shikamaru enarcó ambas cejas.

Algo cayó de golpe al suelo, la señora Yamanaka se puso de pie de inmediato, Ino solo vio a su padre inconsciente ahí, y a su mamá por un lado echándole aire.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros, Yoshino miraba con los ojos como platos a la joven pareja y Shikaku sólo sonrió de lado, él ya lo sabía-supongo que mi chico es el padre ¿no?–preguntó el Nara mayor, rompiendo así el silecio sepulcral, la rubia miró a Shikamaru y asintió suavemente, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rosadas-¡Vaya que eres eficaz!-dijo burlón el hombre con la coleta y el chaleco desgastado- y tu que decías que no querías nada con las mujeres.

-Viejo… eso no es de mucha ayuda-murmuró el joven de la coleta, con un ligero color en las mejillas, mientras bajaba ligeramente la mirada apenado.

Un segundo golpe se escucho y Shikamaru vio a Yoshino en la misma situación que el rubio shinobi, padre de su novia. Shikaku se puso de pie y la tomó en brazos acomodándola en un sillón

-Problemático- dijeron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo, costumbres de familia.

La chica Yamanaka se había quedado pasmada, su corazón volvía a quererse salir de su pecho y solo atinó a ir por algo de alcohol y algodón, impregno dos pequeños pedazos con el líquido, y se los entregó a su madre y a su suegro. Ambos pasaron por las narices de sus cónyuges los esponjosos trozos. Sus mano temblaban ligeramente de nuevo, su corazón palpitaba alterado otra vez.

Mientras que la mujer Nara y el señor Yamanaka se encontraban tendidos, ambos parecían no tener ganas de levantarse.

Hanako Yamanaka miraba a su hija bastante extraño, no se decidía por que sentimiento aparentar, si decepción, alegría o molestia, no le desagradaba la idea de ser abuela más sin embargo saber que su pequeña princesa estaba esperándolo, sin casarse, ni completar su desarrollo como ninja, sin tener una edad o la madurez idónea era…diferente.

Yoshino comenzó a reaccionar, abrió lentamente los ojos y se los frotó con suavidad.

-Mujer… ¿estas mejor?-preguntó Shikaku a su esposa que comenzaba a sentarse.

Esta asintió, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para restar importancia, sin embargo miraba peligrosamente a Shikamaru, este sólo esquivaba su mirada.

-Shikamaru…-gruño la dura voz de Yoshino que solo podía significar algo malo, este se encaminó hasta quedar cerca de sus padres. Mirando el aura maléfica que rodeaba a su madre. Sólo atinó a pasar saliva y ponerse cómodo para escuchar el sermón que estaba apunto de darle su problemática madre.

-¡¿Pero que estabas pensando?!-exclamó tratando de no gritar la mujer, y sus ojos penetraban a su único hijo- Ino-chan es solo una muchacha, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza en esos momentos?

El joven Nara volvió a bufar cansado, mirando hacia el techo, debía soportar las palabras de su madre.

-No creo que quieras saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos…-dijo con mofa el mayor de los Nara.

-¡Tu cállate!

Yoshino se acercó a su hijo peligrosamente-Eres sólo un chico vago y perezoso, ¿que puedes ofrecerle? Tener una familia no es fácil, se necesita dinero, esfuerzo, dedicación…algo que tú no tienes, ni siquiera te haz convertido en Jounin. Debiste tomar las pruebas antes, ¡Pero no…tú y tu maldita pereza! –vaya ironía hace unos minutos su madre lo defendía de aquella persona que le dijo vago y ahora era ella la que le decía que era perezoso.

El mayor de los Nara solo suspiraba cansado mientras su esposa se desahogaba -Creo que es suficiente-intervino Shikaku, el era paciente, pero había momentos en los que su problemática y ruidosa mujer le colmaba los nervios y se veía en la necesidad de callarle-el muchacho sabía muy bien lo que hacía, ambos lo sabían. Yo conozco a mi chico y se que cuando se propone hacer algo, lo hace bien y esto no será la excepción, ahora lo que debemos hacer es apoyarles en lo que sea necesario, ellos harán el resto.

Shikamaru miró sorprendido a su papá, jamás le había tocado presenciar algo igual, generalmente su padre se dejaba manipular por la mujer de la casa.

-Jamás dije que no lo haría…-se cruzó de brazos bastante indignada, y volteó la cara-si voy a tener un nieto que mejor que con Ino-chan.

-Entonces ¿para que tanto problema?

-Cállate ya, ¡hombre! si es idéntico a ti, en lugar de ser un buen padre y dar buenos ejemplos, le soportas sus acciones.

Ambos morenos guardaron silencio y oían lo que decían los labios de Yoshino, definitivamente las mujeres solían ser problemáticas con los hombres Nara.

Mientras las mujeres Yamanaka solo los observaban asombradas y un poco apenadas.

El rubio shinobi comenzaba a moverse, se sentó lentamente, respiraba entrecortado, y su mirada permanecía en el suelo. Daba un aspecto sombrío. En realidad casi siempre daba miedo, si te metías con su "florecita" pero esto era peor, tenía un aura igual o peor que la de la señora Nara.

-¡Tú! ¡Qué demonios hiciste con mi princesa!-dejó ir su puño derecho en el rostro de Shikamaru este solo cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe, pero antes de que su mejilla fuera impactada, se detuvo, no podía moverse, el Kagemane del criador de ciervos le había alcanzado-¡Yo se lo advertí! ¡Le dije que no quería que le tocara un solo pétalo a mi florecita! ¡Déjame!-exclamó molesto el Yamanaka-¡Le daré su merecido a este holgazán! ¡Shikaku te digo que me sueltes!

-Sabes que no lo haré, no insistas-el hombre mantenía su jutsu tranquilamente, y miraba con su típica expresión de fastidio a su gran amigo y compañero.

-¡Ese muchacho, seguro que obligó a mi hermosa flor a hacerlo, el fue el culpable, el la mal influenció! ¡Yo sabía que no era buena idea que anduviera cerca de este cabeza de piña!-hablaba más para sí que para las demás

-Inoichi será mejor que te calmes -dijo suavemente la mujer rubia, si no lo calmaba ella nadie podría hacerlo .

-¡Ah! ¡Pero me las va a pagar, esto no se queda así, mira que hacerle eso a una niña decente como mi Ino-chan, pobre de mi princesa, con ese vago de primera…!

-¡INOICHI YAMANAKA!- gritó fuertemente su esposa- haz el favor de callarte.

Guardó silencio enseguida.

-Será mejor que escuchemos a Ino-chan… ¿hija?

La ojiceleste aun recolectaba lo sucedido y trataba de recapacitarlo, su mirada estaba perdida en una foto familiar que se encontraba en una mesita, donde sus padres y ella de pequeña se veían sonrientes con un montón de flores a su alrededor- El no me obligó a nada, yo lo hice por que así lo decidí…ambos lo decidimos así-respondió sinceramente, mientras miraba ala cara a su mamá.

-Ino…debieron cuidarse

-lo sé, pero no pensamos en ello-bajó la mirada apenada, la mujer miró comprensivamente a su hija. Y lentamente le ofreció una sonrisa de apoyo.

-¿Piensan tenerlo?-la voz de Inoichi sonaba seca y fría, se sentía defraudado. La chica levantó sorprendida la mirada dirigiéndola hacía su padre, quien le había hecho esa ridícula pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡¿Crees que le haríamos algo malo a esa criatura?!-preguntó molesta la chica, estaba muy indignada no podía creer que su padre se pusiera en un plan como ese, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado de él.

-¡Hija no me entiendes!-exclamó desesperado el hombre, no podía estar más decepcionado de ella, pensó que su hija era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en ello, pero se equivocó.

-¡No! ¡Tú no me entiendes a mí papá! ¡Yo pienso tener a mi hijo, yo lo cuidare y me haré cargo de el! ¡No te estoy pidiendo permisos, solo te lo estoy informando!-decía la chica furiosa y al borde que se sus ojos se inundaran de nuevo.

Los Nara habían se encontraban mirando apenados la pelea familiar. Shikamaru, se acercó de nuevo a Ino y le tomó de la mano.

Inoichi miraba al suelo mientras, Shikaku le soltaba.

-Ve a descansar, yo veré en que quedamos-informo seria su esposa.

Inoichi obedeció, como un pequeño niño regañado por su mamá, y se dirigió al segundo piso bastante cabizbajo.

-Gomenasai Shikamaru-kun-susurro la Yamanaka haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No se preocupe Hanako-san-suspiró aliviado y restándole importancia con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿Supongo que debemos hablarlo ahora, nosotros?-preguntó el Nara mayor, recargándose en una pared y guardando de nuevo las manos en sus bolsillos

La rubia asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacía las tazas de té. Tomó la tetera y sirvió más del relájate y humeante brebaje en las tazas de porcelana fina que se encontraban reposando en las mesillas.

-¿Entonces si lo tendrán?- preguntó esta vez Yoshino, con bastante cuidado de no molestar ala chica.

-Si-respondió firmemente Shikamaru, definitivamente lo tendrían, y el se encargaría de que nada les faltase, ni a su chica, ni a su hijo.

-Y ¿Cuáles son su planes?- cuestionó Hanako, tomando con ambas manos las taza y dando un ligero sorbo a su té.

-Dejaré las misiones cuando la Godaime me lo ordene-informó mirando a ambas mujeres ella soló jugaba con la taza que le había ofrecido su madre, no sentía su garganta lo suficientemente resistente como para pasar el té.-ella llevara su desarrollo.

-Yo seguiré con las misiones y trataré de ahorrar algo de dinero, para los gastos del bebé- habló muy serio el joven Nara. Ya no parecía el holgazán de siempre, su madre le miró con orgullo, tal vez después de todo su hijo no era un Vago sin remedio.

-Con eso podemos ayudarles nosotros, con lo de la florería no nos será tan difícil-decía la rubia mujer que observaba atenta al joven Nara.

-Será conveniente que Ino-chan se mude a nuestra casa-opinó el hombre con cicatrices en el rostro-ya que, Hanako e Inoichi no podrían tener el tiempo suficiente para atenderle.

-Y yo estoy siempre en casa por lo que será un honor tenerle ahí, podemos poner una cama más grande para que duerman los dos en la habitación de Shikamaru.

-Supongo que será lo mejor-suspiró la mujer dando un sorbo a su té-de verdad lamento lo ocurrido con mi esposo.

-No te preocupes, entendemos su reacción, después de todo ellos aun son muy jóvenes-dijo Yoshino restándole importancia-si te soy sincera yo he reaccionado igual, pero sólo nos queda confiar en como los hemos educado para que salgan adelante ellos.

La madre de Ino asintió, estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, pero le preocupaba mucho su esposo.

Ambos chicos se miraron apoyándose mutuamente, después de todo ellos eran uno. Y siempre había sido así, desde que su fallecido sensei, los había unido a los tres.

Después de un rato más charlando y poniéndose de acuerdo en la mudanza, los Nara se pusieron de pie.

-Bien creo que eso es todo…-dijo la mujer castaña-nos vamos ya-los hombres se pusieron de pie con pereza y casi al mismo tiempo se metieron las manos en los bolsillos, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Las Yamanaka los acompañaron ala salida-Paso por ti en la mañana-susurro el joven manipulador de sombras a Ino al pasar por su lado, a lo que la rubia solo asintió con suavidad y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

-Nos vemos Hanako, Ino-chan-hizo una pequeña reverencia y dieron la espalda para emprender su camino.

-Nos vemos, Buenas Noches-dijeron al mismo tiempo las rubias y entraron de nuevo a su casa

-yo creo que debemos hablar con él-aconsejó la señora Yamanaka al sentarse en el sillón-eres su hija y sabrá apoyarte.

Ino lo pensó unos momentos, y decidió hacerlo-Esta bien pero… ¿no te parece mejor por la mañana? Así esperamos a que se calme un poco.

Hanako asintió y sonrió de nuevo-ahora descansa un poco, debió ser un día muy pesado para ti

-Hai-asintió la chica y se giró para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, comenzando a subir lentamente.

-Por cierto Ino-chan…-le llamó la mujer

-¿Si?-preguntó mirándole de nuevo

-Estoy contigo para lo que quieras-le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Arigato, Okaa-san-dijo la chica mientras sonreía abiertamente a su madre.

La chica subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se dirigió ala ventana y abrió para que una pequeña brisa entrara.

Se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó en su cama, se estiró y se quedó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en el día-Pero que situación taaan-bostezó mientras se acomodaba en su almohada –problemática…-dijo para ella misma quedándose profundamente dormida.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó dormida, pero el sentir una áspera mano rozar su mejilla la despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con otros ojos azulados que le miraban serios, pero con un deje de ternura.

-¿Otou-san?-preguntó en el momento en el que se sentaba en su cama.

-Lamento despertarte yo…-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía la puerta, sin embargo antes de llegar ahí se detuvo- lo siento...pero la decepción es…perdóname hija

La chica lo miró anonadada, no sabía que decir, suspiró y sonrió levemente-Yo lamento haberte gritado…

Inoichi se dio media vuelta-No hija me lo merecía, lo que más necesitas en estos momentos es apoyo y no reprimendas…

-Se que es difícil…-interrumpió la chica comprensiva- a mi aun me cuesta creerlo pero yo…-sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, últimamente se encontraba muy sensible, eso del embarazo no le ayudaba-te necesito-se lanzó a los brazos del rubio. Este la miró sorprendido, aun le costaba asimilar que su pequeña y única hija tendría un bebé. Era difícil si, pero no imposible, debía apoyarla y es que el verla ahí abrazándole fuertemente le hizo ver que a pesar de la fuerza que creía tener, o la madurez que podía aparentar era aun indefensa y necesitaba de él.

Respondió al abrazo y beso su cabeza con dulzura-Quiero que sepas que aunque, no lo parezca te apoyo-apretó aun más el abrazo-te amo Ino-chan.

-Yo a ti Otou-san

-¡Ah! Pero eso si, si ese vago de pacotilla no te responde como la princesa que eres, le daré su merecido.

La muchacha sonrió divertida-no te preocupes, yo misma se lo daré.

Sus brazos se encontraban debajo de su cabeza, suspiraba con pesadez, que noche tan problemática, que día tan pesado, aun sentía un poco de nauseas pero ya podía controlarlas. Lo que más le costaba era creerlo, era difícil asimilar que dentro de unos meses tendría una… ¿Familia?, vaya situación problemática. Se giró en su cama y acomodó su almohada, ¿Qué le diría Asuma-sensei? Tal vez lo mismo que su padre, tal vez lo reprendería por que a pesar de ser un genio no pensaba en las consecuencias, a fin de cuentas, después le visitarían para darle la noticia. Dejó de pensar y prefirió dormir, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Recuerden ayudemos a llenar este mundo de ShikaIno

ShikaIno 4 ever...

Si les ha gustado dejen review

Gracias por leer!


	4. Rumores

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya se, no merezco tan alentantes reviews despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero estaba terminando semestre en mi escuela y como no suelo ser una excelente alumna durante todo el curso al final me pongo al corriente, lo cual se robo bastante atención de mi parte alejandome de la inspiración. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se han molestado en leer esta historia y en dejarme review, no saben lo mucho que me alegra que les vaya gustando esto. Siempre es bastante agradable que lo que tu escribes con tanto esfuerzo le guste a la gente, te ayuda a seguir y seguir. Se que este capítulo no será muy importante en la historia, podría tomarse como relleno. Sin embargo aparecera un personaje que me he ocupado de meter para gusto de mi amiga Xochitl que lo adora. Gracias tambien a aquellas personas que nos ayudan a llenar este mundo de ShikaIno, recuerden nunca es suficiente...sin más los dejo con la lectura espero que la disfruten.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si así fuera, Shikamaru ya estaría comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no saldría con tanta ropa.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

**Rumores… ¿Qué Importa lo que diga la gente?**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue ese reloj que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, dio un largo suspiro, ese molesto y ruidoso sonido había comenzado.

-De nuevo me levante antes de que sonará el despertador-murmuró con pereza el joven sentándose en la orilla de su cama, su cabello caía por toda su cara, tapandole la vista al frente, lo movió a un lado mientras se ponía de pie. Hizo callar ese estruendoso y horrible ring-ring que comenzaba a estresarle. Se ducho, vistió y peinó sin ganas, que problemático era ser shinobi, tenía que levantarse temprano e ir a ver si la Hokage necesitaba de sus servicios hoy. Si no le necesitaba ya perdería valiosas horas que podría haber utilizado en dormir. Bajó las escaleras hasta dar al comedor donde un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina se podía apreciar, su padre ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa con su desayuno, devorándolo lentamente.

-Ohayo - saludó al sentarse en la mesa del comedor su padre solo levantó una mano en forma de saludó mientras bostezaba.

-Vaya, hoy te has levantado temprano… recuerda que tienes que ir por Ino-chan, para ir con la Godaime-habló la señora Nara que entraba al comedor con un ligera sonrisa, sin dejar de lado su actitud dura y poniendo un plato frente a él-Trátala bien y no la hagas enojar que puede ser malo para el bebé, ayúdala con todo lo que sea necesario.

-"Pero que fastidio"-pensó con un bufido Shikamaru-si, Okaa-san tienes diciéndome lo mismo desde hace días-dijo mientras comenzaba a comer de su plato y no puso ni una pizca de atención a lo que su madre respondió, por lo que no pudo descifrar si era algo importante o no.

Salió de su casa, metió al instante sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó con pesadez hacía la Florería Yamanaka.

Un fresco aroma de tierra mojada, mezclado con diversos olores de bellas y coloridas flores, pegó de lleno en su nariz anunciándole que la Florería ya se encontraba abierta, tragó saliva.

No lo había pensado pero según lo que Ino le había dicho el día anterior su madre estaría fuera de la aldea por algunos días y seguro Inoichi estaría atendiendo el negocio. Y aunque cada que lo veía por la aldea lo evitaba, no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, no quería volver a tener problemas con él.

Estaba enfrente del local ya llevaba 5 minutos observando la puerta ¿Y si mejor se iba?, no era raro en el evitar ese tipo de cosas, después de todo odiaba los problemas. Dio un paso hacía tras dándole la espalda al negocio, sin embargo una campanita sonó haciendolo detenerse, ese sonido anunciaba el inicio de algo problemático o por lo menos eso pensaba.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó una voz masculina, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos derrotado, esa voz hace algunas semanas le había insultado, gritado, amenazado, incluso el dueño de ella había intentado golpearle, ahora estaba perdido, no podría enfrentarse al padre de su novia y futuro abuelo de su hijo así como así, por lo que sólo le quedaba aguantar los golpes el mayor tiempo posible.

-Buenos días Yamanaka-san-murmuro Shikamaru al darse la vuelta y mirarle ala cara aunque estando alerta para esperar el primer golpe.

Inoichi lo miró de arriba abajo con indiferencia y rencor, aun estaba decepcionado-¿No pensarás dejar que mi princesa camine sola por ahí? ¿O sí?, podría pasarle algo-comenzó a caminar hacía la tienda de nuevo-¡Ino-chan! ¡Ya llegaron por ti!-gritó el hombre rubio hacía la casa-por cierto Shikamaru… disculpa mi comportamiento del otro día-dijo el hombre aun con algo de rencor en la voz, aunque ese rencor no le quitaba la seriedad y sinceridad con la que se disculpaba.Y es que aparte de todo se había sentido traicionado, por aquel chico al que siempre le había encargado a su única hija, aquel en el que confiaba por su apellido, nombre y familia, más que nada por ser Shikamaru Nara. Como el jamás le había fallado en protegerla por eso ahora no podía reaccionar de otra manera.

-no se preocupe señor, no paso nada- respondió Shikamaru ligeramente sorprendido-debo suponer como se siente, la verdad yo tampoco me esperaba esto pero… haré todo lo necesario para que nada le pase ni ella ni a mi hijo.

-Más te vale por que si no… no estará Shikaku para defenderte-advirtió de manera burlona, con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

-como…-se aclaró la garganta-ya dije no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Otou-san que te dije… ya déjalo en paz-dijo Ino mientras salía de su casa y le ofrecía una radiante sonrisa a su novio, Shikamaru se la devolvió de manera simple y sencilla.

-Ya, ya váyanse que si no llegaran tarde con la Hokage-volvió a decir el hombre y se dio la media vuelta volviendo ala Florería.

Ino esperó hasta que su padre estuviera ya dentro del negocio para darle un corto beso en los labios a Shikamaru, este había cerrado sus ojos y disfrutaba de la momentánea pero agradable sensación de los labios de la chica rozando los suyos, la cual duro bastante poco ya que instantes después sintió una punzada en la cabeza, por lo que instintivamente se llevó una mano a ella y comenzó a sobarla-¡Llegas tarde! ¡Cinco minutos tarde!-exclamó indignada Ino mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se adelantaba hacía el edificio donde se encontraba Tsunade.

-estaba platicando con tu padre -dijo mientras la miraba con algo de fastidio-arreglábamos las cosas.

-Pues no te creo, seguro te dio pereza levantarte no es extraño en ti-murmuraba la chica mientras caminaba al frente.

El muchacho paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y miró hacía el azulado cielo-Pero que difícil es…-dio un largo suspiro y siguió los pasos de la rubia muy de cerca.

-Pero ni creas que vas a ser así cuando yo duerma contigo-y la rubia seguía y seguía hablando, él solo escuchaba 12 palabras de cada 50 que alcanzaba a decir antes de tomar aire-¡apresúrate y camina a mi lado!-dijo mas a modo de orden que de petición y chuunin sólo se acerco unos metros.

Habían llegado ya con la Hokage y subieron hacía donde ella se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo, su oficina.

Ino llamó ala puerta-Adelante-se escucho la voz de Tsunade detrás de ella.

Pasaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, se situaron frente a ella y Shizune que se encontraba a su lado sonrió a ambos muchachos, Ino le devolvió la sonrisa y Shikamaru solo movio su cabeza ligeramente.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama-saludó Ino respetuosamente.

-Buenos días-respondió con su voz estricta-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó la mujer con coletas mientras levantaba la mirada de sus papeles y daba un sorbo a su botellita de Sake.

-Muy bien, de hecho, mi padre se acaba de disculpar con Shikamaru-sonrió alegre la muchacha, Shikamaru alzó una ceja, de verdad Ino era incomprensible, primero estaba bastante molesta y ahora sonreía como si nada.

-Me alegro, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, sin embargo hay un asunto que debo informarles antes de encomendarle una misión a Shikamaru.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, mirando fijamente ala Hokage que volvió a dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Como saben Konoha es una aldea donde se corre rápido la información, por lo tanto han comenzado a correr los rumores sobre tu embarazo Ino-habló muy seria la mujer-y los encargados de desmentir o aceptarlo son ustedes dos.

Ino bajó la mirada, sabía que pasaría pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto, miró a Shikamaru, a este parecía no haberle afectado en lo más mínimo la noticia. Siempre con su aspecto sereno y cansino, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Bien, entonces Ino desde hoy dejarás las misiones, no me arriesgare a complicaciones, así que de ahora en adelante estas libre, Shikamaru tu misión el día de hoy será con el equipo siete, sustituyendo a Sasuke que debido a su inesperado regreso se esta recuperando un poco y como Sai esta de misión en ANBU se han quedado sin relevo.

Shikamaru asintió con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido no le hacía mucha gracia sustituir a Uchiha pero daba igual, Naruto y Sakura eran sus amigos, mientras que Kakashi-sensei le había ayudado mucho así que no era tan problemático después de todo.

-Entonces te esperan ala entrada de la aldea en media hora, pueden irse ya-salieron de ahí y bajaron hacía la aldea.

-Que aburrido, te iras de misión y la Frentona también, no se que hacer, espero que Hinata no tenga misión así tal vez podré salir con ella-la rubia hablaba mas para si misma que con Shikamaru por lo que este la miraba mientras ella se detanía a ver algunas frutas y gracias a que la muchacha estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sólo el Nara pudo darse cuenta de los ojos inquisidores que les seguían con los ojos-tal vez visite a Kurenai-sensei hace mucho que no los visito, Asuma-kun debe estar enorme…y a ti ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-preguntó Ino mientras clavaba su orbes confundida en el moreno y entregaba las frutas al vendedor para que las pesara.

Susurros, miradas, expresiones afirmativas, negativas, todo pasaba por sus ojos y oídos, fastidioso y problemático eso era aquello, la chica le dio un golpecito en el hombro-¡Baka! Te estoy hablan…-su mirada se dirigió a aquella mujer que se encontraba a espaldas de Shikamaru, de cabello canoso y ojos miel que negaba con la cabeza y hablaba con una mujer de cabellos violáceos y ojos marrones.

-Si, dicen que el chico la embarazó y lo están obligando a estar con ella-escuchó Ino que decía la anciana, entonces bajó la mirada y cerró los puños con fuerza, la rabia comenzaba a invadirle. Esa desagradable sensación que comenzaba en su estomago y formaba un ardor en su garganta al no poder desahogarse.

-Yo escuche que la chica se embarazó para amarrarlo, con eso de que el muchacho salía con la hermana del Kazekage…-la Yamanaka respiraba agitada y tenía una mirada sombría, el joven de coleta comenzaba a preocuparse por la apariencia de la rubia, para él solo eran mujeres problemáticas que chismeaban cosas estúpidas, pero Ino siempre fue susceptible a esos comentarios. Siempre cuidando lo que se decía de ella y preocupada por lo que los demás pensaran.

-Sea lo que sea, son muy jóvenes y algo tontos-seguían chismeando como si fueran las indicadas de juzgarles.

-No deben saber lo que hacen.

El vendedor entrego los frutos en una bolsa, Shikamaru se apresuró a pagarlos, el hombre con mirada bonachona les sonrió-no les hagan caso alas mujeres chismosas, suerte-murmuró levemente y les guiñó un ojo.

El Chuunin tomó la mano de la rubia-Vámonos Ino, los enojos pueden hacerle daño al bebé

-¡No Shikamaru déjame decirles a esas mujeres sus verdades!- la kunoichi se negó a moverse de su lugar soltándose de la mano del Nara, sin embargo el shinobi le sonrió de manera tranquilzante, Ino se quedó paralizada por unos instantes sintiéndose reconfortada por aquella sonrisa que había nacido del corazón del joven.

-Deja que las viejas locas hablen cosas estúpidas y sin sentido-dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que las mujeres lo escucharan y comenzaran a despotricar indignadas-Rumores son rumores, nosotros sabemos la verdad ¿Qué importa lo que diga la gente?-Ino sonrió satisfecha y tomó la mano de su novio para comenzar a caminar juntos, no sin antes sacarles la lengua de manera infantil alas mujeres que seguían molestas por el comentario del Nara.

La muchacha insistió en acompañar al manipulador de sombras hasta la puerta de la aldea, por lo que Shikamaru prefirió no contradecirle y dejarla caminar junto a el mientras se comía los frutos que había comprado minutos antes, cuando llegaron ya estaba ahí Sakura.

-¡Ohayo!-saludó con una sonrisa enérgica la pelirrosa.

-¡Ohayo Frentona!-devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo la rubia.

-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó la ninja medico acercándose a ala joven pareja-Tsunade me ha dicho que dejas las misiones hoy ¿Cierto?

-Lamentablemente si, no tengo ni idea de que hacer y la verdad me aburriré estando todo el día en la florería-habló mientras mordía la manzana que llevaba en la mano-bueno me voy, suerte con la misión, tengan cuidado-levantó la mano que se encontraba libre despidiéndose y dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno-nos vemos después-la joven rubia se fue a paso lento por la aldea mientras su cabello se movía de un lado a otro al compas de sus pasos, el Nara la miraba alejarse.

Una figura anaranjada se acercaba veloz hacía ellos y llegó haciendo escándalo-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!-se detuvo derrapando y miró a todos lados en busca de algo o alguien-¿Y el teme?-preguntó deteniéndose un momento a mirar ala Haruno y volvió a su busqueda, el miembro del antiguo equipo de Asuma lo miraba con pena ajena.

-No podrá venir aun esta muy débil, por lo tanto Shikamaru ira con nosotros-al parecer ese comentario no le había importado en lo más mínimo al rubio de ojos azules ya que miraba con los ojos como platos a Shikamaru, se acercó y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, camino alrededor del moreno y puso la mano en su barbilla como si pensara en algo importante.

¡PUFF! Una capa de humo se vio a lado de los muchachos y Kakashi Hatake se dejó ver con una mano en la nuca.

-Llegas tarde sensei… como siempre-dijo Sakura con un suspiro de cansancio volviendo a su rutina de comienzo en misiones, la impuntualidad del Jounin.

-Lo siento es que tuve que afilar mi sierra-dijo con un tono algo pervertido por lo que la pelirrosa casi lo golpea con el rostro teñido de un carmesí intenso debido a una mezcla entre verguenza e ira.

-Como sea, mejor vámonos ya-dijo Shikamaru en un murmuro bastante incomprensible, estar con ese equipo era tan fastidioso que no sabía cuanto podría soportar sin darse por vencido.

Kakashi comenzó a explicar la misión, rango C por lo que no era muy peligrosa, dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacía los frondosos y altos arboles verdes que rodeaban la Aldea, el trío recientemente formado caminó detrás de el.

Ya llevaban varios minutos caminando, Sakura agarrando por los lados su mochila, Shikamaru con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando las nubes, pero alerta y esperando que Naruto dejara de observarle como si fuera un espécimen raro.

-Deja de hacer eso, eres molesto…-soltó de golpe el Nara haciendo que Naruto diera un brinquito, alejara su mirada y caminara a su lado pero mirando al frente.

Respiró tranquilo por unos instantes, de verdad detestaba que la gente le mirara de esa forma, volvió a mirar las aquellas motas blancas dibujadas en el firmamento y trato de volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos; minutos después sintió una mirada de nuevo, pero que idiota era Naruto- Deja de mirarme raro, das miedo-volvió a decir el chunnin de coleta.

El rubio se detuvo un momento y miró al suelo, cuando notó que su equipo se había alejado unos metros corrió hacia ellos-¡Oe! ¡Oe! Shikamaru…-le nombró el ojiazul, llenando su estomago con aire y darse el valor necesario para continuar.

-Hmph- pero el mencionado no se detuvo, al contrario siguió caminando sin inmutarse ni quitar sus manos de su nuca.

-¿Es cierto ese rumor?-preguntó inocente el kitsune mientras observaba fijamente al moreno, Sakura sólo miraba de reojo a ambos chicos y Kakashi leía como por décima vez la última reedición de un volumen pasado de Icha-Icha.

-¿Qué rumor?-se atrevió a cuestionar el Nara, sin que le importara mucho la situación.

-Que Ino esta esperando un bebé- Sakura se tensó y Shikamaru sólo giró los ojos aburrido, desde el momento en que escucho "rumor" sospechaba cual sería la pregunta de Naruto sin embrago no lo creía lo suficientemente interesado en el tema como para que la empleara.

-Si Naruto, es cierto- respondió muy seguro y sin rodeo alguno, no había por que esconder la situación, de todas maneras tarde o temprano toda la gente se daría cuenta.

El rubio se detuvo unos instantes de nuevo, y volvió a correr para alcanzarles. La respuesta de verdad le había sorprendido después de todo como la fuente de información había sido Kiba no era muy confiable. Y la imagen de Ino con bata de señora, sandalias para casa y una enorme panza, se le antojaba rídicula.

-¡Oe! ¡Oe! Shikamaru-volvió a llamarle el chico, Shikamaru bajó los brazos y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-preguntó el perezoso muchacho.

-¿Es cierto el otro rumor?

-¿Cuál?

-Qué tu eres el papá-Shikamaru sentía que se volvía loco, ese chico estaba comenzando a desesperarle.

-Si Naruto, es cierto ese rumor también-el muchacho volvió a quedarse pensativo ahora imaginaba a Shikamaru Nara con 2 bebés en brazos y quedándose dormido mientras los pequeñines lloriqueaban. Sacudió su cabeza alejando la loca idea de ella.

-¿Pero cómo pasó?- pregunto el rubio mientras pasaba su mano por el menton, tratando de hacer memoria para recordar como podía llegar a pasar eso. Claro, sabía como nacían los bebés eso ya se lo habían enseñado hace tiempo, y el convivir con Jiraiya te acorta bastante la inocencia sin embargo buscaba un momento en el que Ino y Shikamaru se hubieran acercado de esa manera; si no fuera por que varias veces había visto ala pareja caminar juntos por la aldea y por la actual confirmación de la noticia nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ninguno de los dos.

-Naruto, ya déjalo en paz-ordenó Kakashi mientras revisaba un mapa que acababa de sacar, la misión daría inicio pronto y necesitaba que Shikamaru le ayudara con la estrategia que utilizaría en esta.

Mientras en la aldea, Ino había decidido visitar a Kurenai-sensei sin embargo al llegar a la casa de esta, la mujer de ojos carmesí salía a toda prisa, llevaba al pequeño Asuma en su carrito.

-¿Sucede algo Kurenai-sensei?-preguntó Ino al notarla bastante preocupada.

-Ah, hola Ino, no, no es nada solo tengo que llevar a Asuma-kun a un chequeo por que tiene un pequeño resfriado, pero ya voy tarde para mi misión-dijo la mujer caminando veloz y respirando algo agitada. El pequeño murmuraba cosas inentendibles. y jugaba con sus pies y manos.

-Yo estoy libre, puedo llevarlo yo si me lo permite-ofreció la Yamanaka con una gran sonrisa, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ese niño-después podría encargarme de él hasta que usted regrese.

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas Gracias Ino! Eres muy amable-dijo dándole al niño que sonrió cuando la rubia agarró el carrito.

-No se preocupe Kurenai-sensei, siempre es un placer ayudarle con Asuma-kun-respondió despeinándolo un poco.

-Bien, aquí tienes todo lo que necesites-le entregó una mochila con todo lo necesario para que un bebé pasara bastante bien unos días y es que como la mujer siempre se preocupaba exageradamente por su pequeño hijo, no podía más que llenarla con cosas que a veces ni utilizaba-nos vemos Ino.

-Hasta Luego Kurenai-sensei-acomodó al niño bien en el carrito y comenzó a caminar hacía al Hospital donde se encontraba Tsunade a esa hora.

Entró y saludó alas mujeres que se encontraban en la recepción-Disculpen ¿Dónde se encuentra Tsunade-sama?

-Piso 2, habitación 36-respondio sonriente.

-Gracias

Dejó el carrito ahí, pero tomó la mochila, como subiría escaleras, tenía que cargar con el ahora crecido y muy bien alimentado bebé.

-vaya pequeño haz crecido bastante estos últimos meses-comentaba haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para poder llegar a aquel pasillo.

Estaba apunto de llegar a ala habitación, pero Tsunade salió de esta, cerrando de un golpe la puerta y dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Vámonos Shizune-comentó entre dientes-sigue pensando que la Aldea no puede vivir sin él-dijo bastante molesta-si no quiere recuperarse es su decisión-murmuró antes de notar a Ino que ya no podía más con el bebé y estaba apunto de ponerlo en el piso.

-¡Oh! Veo que haz traído al pequeño Asuma-dijo Shizune ofreciendo sus brazos para cargar al niño.

-Supongo que viene a su chequeo ¿cierto?-preguntó Tsunade-seguro se le volvió a hacer tarde a Kurenai.

-Así es Hokage-sama

La rubia mayor se quedó pensativa por unos instantes casi imperceptibles, en los que alterno su mirada entre la rubia ojiazul y la habitación de la que había salido instantes antes. -Ino ¿Te gustaría una misión?

La Yamanaka le miró confundida, de verdad que la Godaime estaba un poco zafada, primero le alejaba de las misiones y ahora le ofrecía una.-me encantaría pero usted me las acaba de quitar-respondió irónica la chica.

-Pues te puedo asignar una, solo es cuestión de que aceptes y si lo haces no hay marcha atrás-su tono era serio, por lo que Ino se preocupo en el asunto, ¿si era grave o peligrosa como se la ofrecía a ella?

-¿En qué consiste?-la curiosidad la mataba por lo que no pudo contenerse en preguntar.

-Debes cuidar al enfermo de esa habitación, encárgate de que coma, beba mucho líquido, tome sus medicinas y sobre todo de su rehabilitación,en pocas palabras ser enfermera de tiempo completo, no es una misión muy fácil así que… ¿aceptas?-volvia a hablar con seriedad.

Ino alzó una de sus cejas mientras miraba detenidamente a la mujer de coletas frente a ella, ¿Tan malo era el tratar con la persona de esa habitación? Aunque despues de ir que Kurenai salía a misión se dio cuenta de que Hinata tambien se iría y estar en la florería todo el día sería aburrido, prefería sin dudarlo al enfermo, ya que la Florería era bastante aburrida y sin chiste.

-Está bien acepto-respondió la chica con un suspiro.

-Perfecto me lo esperaba de ti Ino, ahí tienes la información-señalo los papeles en la puerta-suerte, vámonos Shizune.

La chica entregó a la mujer de cabello oscuro la mochila con las cosas del pequeño, se giró y tomó la manija de la puerta, hasta que recordó preguntar si ella pasaría por el pequeño Asuma, se dio veloz la vuelta y miró por donde había caminado Tsunade, tal fue su sorpresa al ver que ni un alma se encontraba por los pasillos.

-Vaya que es veloz Tsunade-sama-murmuro para si misma y tomó los papeles de la puerta sin leerlos. Abrió la puerta.Camino despacio con la mirada puesta en la información sobre el porque aquella persona se encontraba en el hospital.

"Heridas múltiples, en brazos y piernas.

Golpes en la mayor parte del rostro y abdomen.

Quemaduras de primer grado.

Herida profunda en el costado causada por un arma punzocortante.

Todo ocasionado por el reciente enfrentamiento con un criminal Rango S, al que asesino, después de una extenuante batalla en la que el paciente quedo inconsciente y perdió la mayor movilidad de su cuerpo, debido al esfuerzo y chakra utilizado en ella."

-Le he dicho ya que no necesito esa estúpida medicina-se escucho una áspera voz proveniente del paciente que se encontraba recostado, ese tono frío, hizo que diera un vuelco su estomago y su piel se erizara sin quererlo. Su respiración se entrecorto, y una extraña sensación se acumuló en al boca de su estomago. Emoción fue lo primero que su estomago pudo sentir en el momento en el que levanto la vista para observarle de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, decepción siguió al recordar cuando se había ido y les había dejado como si fueran un objeto sin importancia.

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo, espero que les haya gustado

no olviden dejar review.

Ja ne!


	5. No voy a comer solo

**Notas de la autora:** No pensé que el capítulo anterior fuera a tener tanto éxito pero se los agradezco, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de esta historia y muchas gracias a los que se molestan en leer. Me disculpo con Naoko y con toda aquella persona ala que hice esperar demasiado, quería actualizar mucho antes pero no había tenido oportunidad. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen review.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Ino y Shikamaru estarían comprometidos y Kakashi no saldría con tanta ropa.

**Capítulo 5**

**No voy a comer solo.**

Ahí recostado mirando hacía la ventana se encontraba su antiguo capricho, aquel que jamás la noto, aquel que siempre la ignoro, nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Sus ojos dejaban ver el rencor que su corazón había acumulado durante esos años en los que el Uchiha había dejado la aldea.

Ahora el antiguo vengador, había logrado lo que siempre había anhelado, matar a su hermano en nombre de su poderoso y casi desaparecido clan.

-Tan prepotente como siempre ¿No Sasuke?-habló en un tono tan frío que no parecía haber salido de las cuerdas vocales de la joven alegre y ruidosa kunoichi.

El Uchiha giró sus rostro bruscamente al notar una voz familiar pero que sin embargo no lograba reconocer al instante, la examinó de arriba abajo, buscando defectos.

-Vaya Ino ¿sigues jugando al ninja? Pensé que cederías en el intento-dijo el moreno en un tono desagradable.

La mirada de la rubia alojaba desprecio, impotencia, una ira descomunal que parecía no acabar, le tenía rencor, el los abandonó, el jamás pensó en los demás y ella siempre le había admirado, había sentido una enorme decepción al enterarse de la decisión del Uchiha, al saber que sus amigos habían arriesgado su vida por él y a el le había importado un comino.

-Pues algo así, claro, si jugando al ninja te nombran chuunin, por que creo que jugando al vengador ni a eso llegas ¿no?

-No necesito un nombramiento para demostrar lo bueno que soy.

-No tal vez no, pero un nombramiento te abre puertas.

-Como sea ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero?-acomodo su dedo en los labios y puso una pose pensativa-de ti, Nada

-¿Segura? Eso no decías hace algunos años-esa conversación se había convertido en un intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos y reclamos disfrazados.

-Muy gracioso… dejémonos de tonterías, la Hokage me ordenó ser tu nueva enfermera…-dijo sin muchos ánimos, y cruzando los brazos ala altura de su pecho.

-Vaya Chuunin que debes ser, te ponen a cuidar a gente que no lo necesita.

La joven le mostro los papeles con altanería-Pues aquí dice que si lo necesitas, por que no puedes moverte bien-habló la rubia mientras daba vuelta a una de las hojas que tenia en la mano.

-No necesito que me cuiden, tampoco te necesito a ti-dijo duramente Sasuke mirando de nuevo la ventana.

-Sinceramente…no me importa yo tengo una misión, no creas que eres el centro de mi universo Sasuke, eso paso hace tiempo, ahora sólo cállate y tomate la medicina.

Sasuke parecía no escucharle, o más bien le ignoraba. El no le haría caso a esa chica superficial que sólo pensaba como verse bien.

-Ya he dicho que no lo haré así que déjame solo-habló de nuevo acomodándose en su almohada.

-Vaya que eres necio, no me iré, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, así que por favor Sasuke toma tu medicina-insistió mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba frente a él.

-No

-Pero que infantil eres, pensé que eras una persona madura, pero creo que me equivoqué.

La muchacha acomodó su cabeza en su mano y su brazo lo recargo en una mesita cercana mientras una expresión de aburrimiento aparecía en su rostro. Así pasaron unos minutos, solo el ruido de las personas y pájaros del exterior podía escucharse.

El Uchiha volvió a clavar sus profundas orbes negras en la chica, ahora que la miraba detenidamente había cambiado, como en todos el tiempo había hecho de las suyas. Su rubio cabello había crecido notablemente, ahora estaba más alta, sus facciones eran más delgadas y finas.

Era bonita, bastante atractiva "¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando es Ino!"

La joven volvió a clavar sus orbes celestes en él, le recorrió con lentitud, comenzando con aquel cabello alborotado con destellos azulados, bajo por su varonil rostro, con esas finas y duras facciones, lentamente y disfrutando de cada milímetro que recorría con sus celestes orbes dirigió su mirada a los anchos hombros del shinobi y su bien moldeado torso, definitivamente Sasuke se había desarrollado mucho mejor que como lo recordaba cuando tenían 12 años.

Un extraño y gracioso sonido le interrumpió, Ino inmediatamente se sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y buscando la causa de ese sonido.

Un Sasuke bastante sonrojado se agarraba fuertemente el estomago como buscando que así este dejara de gruñir, el hambre se estaba apoderando de él.

Ino sonrió burlona, había encontrado la manera perfecta de lograr parte de su misión.

-¿así que tienes hambre?

-¿te han dicho que eres bastante entrometida?

La muchacha le ignoro de nuevo y aun con su sonrisa burlona comenzó a juguetear de manera inocente con un mechón de su rubio y platinado cabello sin alejar ni un centímetro su intensa mirada del Uchiha.

-¿Qué te parece si te traigo algo de afuera? Creo que la comida de aquí no es muy buena.-le propuso con un tono de conveniencia.

Sasuke giró a verle mientras una de sus cejas se mantenía lo suficientemente alzada y un pequeño, casi imperceptible destello de curiosidad comenzaba a escaparse de su mirada. Pero al instante lo comprendió la chica jugaba a su manera y ahora trataba de hacer un trato absurdo.

-No necesito de tu cortesía-respondió con un deje de sarcasmo, pero el sonido proveniente de su estomago volvió a aparecer contradiciéndole absurdamente. No había probado bocado desde la tarde anterior cuando una enfermera le dio de comer y él la alejó. No tenía otro remedio, cedería ante la Yamanaka, solo por que su estomago necesitaba ser saciado, la comida del hospital ya la había probado y no le apetecía comerla en esos momentos-¿A cambio de qué?-pregunto el muchacho resignado, sin dirigirle la mirada aun.

-algo que nos beneficia a los dos, es simple y sencillo, tomate la medicina-insistió de nuevo la rubia- aquí dice tienes que tomarla antes de comer.

El moreno le miró con un deje de molestia, con ese aspecto misterioso y sarcástico siempre ilustrado en él. Parecía que planeaba una estrategia inútilmente dado que no tenía otras opciones, aceptaba y disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida de algún restaurante de la aldea o se negaba rotundamente y moría de hambre.

- acepto-por fin el muchacho había cedido ante aquella joven que dejó escapar una sonrisa altanera por su alegre y confiado rostro.

Se puso de pie, no sin antes tomar las medicinas de la mesita en la que estaba recargada. En un vaso que estaba en uno de los muebles cercanos ala ventana, vació un poco de agua de una jarra que se encontraba a su lado y se lo acercó al Uchiha.

El peliazul se enderezó lo mejor que pudo en su cama para tomar el vaso con agua, mientras la Yamanaka leía lo que había recetado Tsunade, le entrego dos píldoras a Sasuke y acerco una pequeña botellita.

La muchacha observó como se echó ala boca las pequeñas píldoras y bebía del vaso.

-Bebe esto-dijo segundos después de que terminó su acción, entregándole la botellita y ayudándole a sostener el vaso al que aun le quedaba un poco agua.

Bebió un poco poniendo una mueca de asco, debido al horrible sabor del medicamento. La rubia le volvió a entregar el agua.

-Hecho-dijo secamente el muchacho-¿feliz?

-Algo-murmuro la chica poniendo todo en su lugar-bien, ahora dime ¿Qué deseas para comer?

Sasuke ablandó un poco su expresión mientras pensaba que podía pedir para que la Yamanaka le comprara.

--

La misión estaba resultando prometedora, la estrategia ideada por el Nara, facilitaba bastante las cosas, pero el trabajar con Uzumaki Naruto lo arruinaba todo.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru! solo explícame como terminaron juntos, a decir verdad yo pensé que salías con la hermana de Gaara.

-¡Naruto guarda silencio aun estamos en una misión!-le regañaba Sakura exasperada, mientras esparaban a que Kakashi realizara su parte del plan.

-Pero Sakura-chan, solo quiero saber desde cuando salen juntos...

-Desde hace casi 3 meses, ahora guarda silencio-respondió con un deje de aburrimiento Shikamaru.

Naruto se sentó en el piso junto a los demás, mientras cruzaba los brazos y entrecerraba los ojos-Vaya por eso Ino ni notó que Sasuke regresó...-dijo para si mismo, mientras los otros dos se tensaban con solo escuchar aquel nombre-por que ya estaba saliendo contigo, tiene ló..

-Espera un momento-habló Shikamaru interrumpiendo a Naruto-¿Cómo que Uchiha regresó?

-si regreso hace algunas semanas-respondió el rubio- aunque Tsunade nos ordenó que no dijeramos nada, pero ahora que ya puede recibir visitas ya podemos anunciarlo ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

Ninguno de los otros dos prestaba atención ambos tenían la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida.

Shikamaru se preguntaba si Ino ya se había enterado y no le había dicho nada o en verdad ella no lo sabía, bueno algo era seguro Ino ahora lo quería a el ¿cierto? , Sakura solo divagaba en los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

-Listo, su turno-los sacó Kakashi de su trance mientras sacaba de nuevo su libro.

--

El muchacho se había aprovechado y había pedido bastantes cosas, lo bueno era que le había dado el dinero para comprarlo, ya que si no se lo hubiera dado Ino se hubiera quedado limpia.

Regresaba cargada con algunas bolsas mientras pasaba por el vestíbulo y escuchaba el llanto de un pequeño.

-¡Ino!-gritaba entre llantos una vocecilla, se maldijo internamente, había olvidado por completo al pequeño Asuma.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Le había dicho a Kurenai-sensei que lo cuidaría bien y ahora se le olvidaba. Aunque Tsunade también había tenido parte de culpa al no haberle dicho a que hora recogerlo.

Se sentía pésimo, si se le olvidaba el pequeño niño, ¿Cómo podría cuidar a su propio hijo? Se acercó hacía una pobre enfermera que trataba de darle de comer al niño mientras este gritaba y pataleaba-¡INO! ¡INO!-repitió de nuevo Asuma hijo llorando con desesperación.

-¡oh! ¡Por fin llegas!-exclamó con un deje de reproche una enfermera haciéndose oír sobre los llantos del pequeño -¡mira, mira ya llegó Ino!-le dijo y el pequeño rápidamente giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la rubia que fruncía en ceño fingiendo molestia.

-¡Ino!-gritó alegre el chiquitín, mientras Ino dejaba a un lado las bolsas con cuidado y le ofrecía los brazos al pequeño. Este sin dudarlo se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia.

-¿Qué eran esos berrinches Asuma?-pregunto fingiendo molestia-eso no se hace pequeño, pobrecitas enfermeras, casi las dejas sordas.

El pequeño bajó la mirada avergonzado, y todavía respiraba entrecortado por la potencia del llanto.

-¿Te ayudo con algo?-preguntó la enfermera que vio las bolsas con curiosidad, Ino lo noto por lo que buscó una buena excusa para llevar tanta comida.

-Si, por favor ¿Podría ayudarme a subir el carrito de Asuma?-pidió amablemente mientras dejaba al pequeño en el piso y le tomaba de la mano.

-Hokage-sama ya se encargó de ello, lo dejó en el armario cercano a ala habitación del paciente del que te estas encargando-la mujer seguía mirando con curiosidad las bolsas que contenían varios Obentos.

-Oh entonces muchas gracias por cuidarlo, es que me dio un poco de hambre y fui a comprar algo de comida- murmuro al ver la insistencia de la enfermera la cual le creyó debido a que había escuchado los rumores y si la Yamanaka de verdad estaba embarazada, tal vez le daban ya algo de antojos o mucho apetito.-Dile adiós ala enfermera-le dijo al momento en que comenzaba a caminar.

El niño movió su manita en forma de despedida con una enorme sonrisa ala enfermera que exhausta se dejaba caer en el sillón.

Ino subió las escaleras con cuidado ya que aun traía las bolsas y tenía que cuidar que Asuma no se cayera. Llegó al armario y lo abrió para sacar el Carrito de Asuma. Rápidamente puso al pequeño en él y caminó hacía la habitación donde Sasuke estaba internado.

Tocó para asegurarse de que el Uchiha no estuviera durmiendo -Pasa-escuchó la voz del peliazul. Se encargo de abrir primero la puerta, después volvió a tomar el carrito con el feliz Asuma a bordo y entró ala habitación.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el muchacho sentándose bien en la cama con mucha dificultad y una mueca de dolor, por lo que Ino se apresuró a ir para ayudarle.

-Pues la comida, ¿Qué más?-respondió haciendo obvio lo que traía, mientras ayudaba al Uchiha.

-Eso no, eso-insistió mientras señalaba al pequeño que ahora se entretenía con uno de sus juguetes.

-¡No es un objeto! Es un niño-objetó la Yamanaka molesta-es el Pequeño Asuma.

-¿Asuma? ¿Asuma-sensei se ha casado?-preguntó Sasuke con un poco curiosidad, mientras Ino bajaba la cabeza con una notable tristeza, unas enormes ganas de llorar la inundaron, la melancolía la invadió haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se dejara caer en la silla que estaba alado de la cama-Veo que no lo sabes…

-¿Saber que?

-Asuma-sensei murió hace más de un año-respondió con la voz entrecortada reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar-Kurenai-sensei es su mamá y ella se encarga de él, solo que hoy tuvo una misión y yo me ofrecí a cuidarle.

- Asuma era un buen Shinobi-dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero un intenso dolor volvió a recorrer su espalda haciéndolo tambalear.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ino con enfado.

-me pongo de pie-murmuró fríamente el Uchiha, molestando aun mas ala Yamanaka que se puso de pie al instante y le daba un golpecito, que aunque fue veloz y pequeño dejó roja la mano de Sasuke.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!-exclamó enfadado el peliazul.

-¡¿Qué parte de aun estas débil no entiendes?!

-¡¿Qué parte de muero de hambre no entiendes tú?!

Ino caminó veloz hacía las bolsas acercándolas al Uchiha y comenzando a sacar la comida.

-¿Qué quieres comer primero?-pregunto la chica ofreciendo una enorme sonrisa, lo cual confundió un poco al muchacho que alzaba una ceja ante Ino ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? seguro esa chica ya estaba tocada, por momentos estaba triste, en otros ya estaba molesta y despues te ofrecía la sonrisa más radiante que pueda formar su rostro.

-Me da igual mientras sea comida…-vencida la rubia tomo un obento y unos palillos, tomó una pequeña porción de arroz con ellos y se la acercó a la boca a Sasuke.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Sasuke alejándose de la Yamanaka y mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Te estoy dando de comer, tú no puedes sólo.

-Claro que puedo-murmuro el Uchiha fastidiado-estoy débil no manco.

-Tienes una herida en el costado derecho, y esa herida esta vendada por ser profunda, los vendajes llegan hasta tu hombro, impidiendo un poco el movimiento de ese brazo, sin un brazo apto para poder tomar los palillos adecuadamente, no puedes comer sin hacer un desastre, pero, si quieres intentarlo, adelante-le tendió la cajita de comida y los palillos el chico los tomó dificultosamente tirando un poco de arroz en el trayecto. Sin embargo logró echarse una porción ala boca con pocos problemas-pero que problemático eres-murmuro Ino indignada.

-Estar tanto tiempo con Shikamaru ha tenido consecuencias-comentó - si tu me dieras de comer ¿Cómo comerías tú?-habló el Uchiha después de pasar el bocado.

Ino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-Aun no ha llegado la comida del hospital, así que aun no es mi hora de comer.

Sasuke alzó una ceja-¿no que la comida del hospital era mala?

-Lo es, pero la de mi padre lo es aun más, digo no es que sepa mal, si no que aprovecha que mi madre esta de misión para crear nuevas comidas y mezclar cosas raras para dármelas a probar a mí, así que prefiero la del Hospital.

-No era necesaria tanta información ¿sabes? Hablas demasiado.

Ino cruzó los brazos y giró la cara con indignación-tu me preguntaste.

-Si, lo que digas-ignoró los reproches de la Yamanaka y volvió a ver al niño que ahora le devolvía con añoranza la mirada, o más bien veía con añoranza la comida que el Uchiha tenía en manos-Parece que hay alguien más hambriento-dijo el Uchiha a la muchacha haciendo que esta se girara al chiquitín que se saboreaba el arroz con solo mirarlo.

-Espera un poco Asuma, ya no tarda en llegar la comida-habló la chica acercándose al carrito y tomando en brazos al bebé.

-¿Crees que yo me acabaré toda esta comida solo?-preguntó Sasuke como si fuera obvio lo que trataba de decir-lo que quiero decir, es que…-no quería sonar muy amable, sentía que al hacerlo, perdía parte de su porte-no voy a comer solo-habló mas como una orden que como otra cosa, indicándole con una mano que tomara algo de comida de las bolsas que la Yamanaka había dejado en la mesita.

Ino abrió enormemente los ojos sorprendida, aunque fuera de esa manera, jamás hubiera imaginado que Sasuke Uchiha le estaría ofreciendo de comer. Por lo que le hecho la culpa a algún golpe que se debió haber dado en la cabeza cuando luchaba con Itachi. Sin embargo acepto gustosa dejando al pequeño en su carrito y llevándoselo consigo arrastrando, lo dejó cerca de su silla. Caminó hacía la mesita y tomó otro bento de arroz y unos palillos.

Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a darle de comer a Asuma, el cuál aceptaba emocionado las porciones de arroz en su boca.

La muchacha sonrió feliz al verlo mientras el lo observaba con detenimiento.

-¿te gustan los niños?-preguntó la chica mientras observaba como el bebé abría enorme la boca y recibía feliz el arroz.

El joven no respondió y siguió comiendo.

-No me desagradan-murmuró secamente mientras continuaba con su comida.

La chica analizó unos instantes lo que respondió el Uchiha, tal vez dentro de aquel frío muchacho aun quedaba un poco del niño agradable y perseverante que no se preocupaba por nada más que por agradar a su padre, aquel que sonreía a su madre y saludaba con alegría a su familia.

-¿Planeas tener familia?

-¿Qué jamás te callas?-pregunto con fastidio y un bufido el de cabellera oscura, la chica negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía burlona-bien, tal vez algún día restablezca mi clan.

-Me alegro, los niños son nuestro futuro- habló de nuevo la rubia.

Cuando terminaron de comer la chica decidió dejar descansar a Sasuke, por lo que comenzó a arrullar al pequeño que con solo unos minutos de tranquilidad cayó rendido.

Al Uchiha le rondaba una pregunta en la mente-Ino- llamó el chico con brusquedad.

-¿qué?

-¿Haz visto a Sakura últimamente?-preguntó serio sin inmutarse ni un instante mirando a un punto en la pared.

La Yamanaka miró confundida al Uchiha.

-claro, la vi por la mañana, ¿qué acaso no te dijo que se iba de misión con Naruto?-preguntó con curiosidad.

El negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba su mirada hacía la rubia-el idiota de Naruto me dijo que se iba de misión pero…-guardó silencio un instante-a Sakura no la he visto desde que volví.

Esta noticia sorprendió Ino que frunció el ceño aun mas confundida que antes. Según como ella lo había imaginado Sakura se la viviría en la habitación de Sasuke haciéndose cargo de sus necesidades y visitándolo diario.

-Lo averiguare-dijo de repente.

-no te he pedido que lo hicieras.

-No lo hago por ti Uchiha, averiguare lo que le pasa a MI amiga-dijo con énfasis.

Paso lo que quedaba de la tarde ayudando con la movilidad de sus extremidades a Sasuke y cuando terminó decidió que era hora de irse, pronto anochecería y quería ver si Shikamaru ya había regresado.

--

Mientras caminaban con pesadez por aquellos frondosos arboles obsevaron a lo lejos esas enormes puertas de hierro que daban paso a su amada aldea, esa pregunta no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-Oye Sakura-la llamó el Nara haciendo que la chica lo mirara curiosa-¿No te ha dicho Ino nada sobre Sasuke?-preguntó mirandola atentamente-me refiero a que si ella sabe que el volvió y no me ha dicho nada a mí.

La pelirrosada suspiró profundamente-No, ella no lo sabe-respondió haciendo que un enorme peso se alejara del chico de coleta-la única manera de que se enterara es por Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Tsunade-shisho o por mí, seamos sinceros Kakashi no se lo diría ni mucho menos Tsunade, Naruto... bueno digamos que ha estado ocupado en otras cosas y yo no abrí la boca, así que lo más probable es que aun no se haya enterado de que él volvió-dijo la Haruno algo dolida, pero trató de ocultarlo.

Shikamaru miró las enormes puertas y ese aire pensativo seguía presente en él, no sabía mur bien como definir aquello que su pecho albergaba, sería ¿Miedo?, miedo a que Ino volviera a sentir algo por Uchiha, ¿miedo a que se alejara de él? o era rencor a que gracias a Sasuke sus amigos habían estado en peligro de muerte y a él eso se le había resbalado. Decidió dejar de atormentarse y alejó esos pensamientos de el, aun así averiguaría que tanto sabía la Yamanaka sobre el regreso de Uchiha.


	6. Vete con él

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo merezco, matenme U.U mis mas sinceras disculpas, la inspiración no llegaba y cuando por fin llegó mi hermano perdió mi usb con todo lo que llevaba adelantado por lo que tuve que comenzar a escribir lo que ya había avanzado, creo que no me quedó tan mal, lo sé eso no es pretexto. Lo siento si hay un poco OoC pero me es muy dificil trabajar con Sasuke y algunas veces con Shikamaru en ciertas ocasiones. Aun así aquí estoy y espero no tardar mucho con el que sigue, es más PROMETO que no tardare xD y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Ahora si, gente como siempre gracias por seguir al pendiente, sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz, siempre me llenan de ganas de seguir escribiendo, de verdad me alegra que lo que yo escribo les guste a ustedes, como siempre espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y me dejen su comentario de que les pareció. Por cierto este capítulo va dedicado, a Neith Akemi, a Naoko, y toda aquella persona que esperaba con tanta "paciencia" xD la continuación de mi fic Oh por cierto hoy cumple años mi integrante favorito de DBSK xD Yunho(líder)(lo siento nada que ver pero tenía que mencionarlo xD) por lo que tambien me dio un poco de animos para subir capítulo hoy. Sin más los dejo con la lectura. ¡No olviden dejar review!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Shikamaru estaría comprometido con Ino y Kakashi estaría semidesnudo por la vida.**

* * *

Capítulo 6**

**El idiota siempre soy yo… si lo deseas, vete con él.**

Ino se dirigía como desde hace días al hospital con una canasta llena de bentos, bebidas y uno que otro narciso. Le encantaba la fresca brisa de la mañana que chocaba en su rostro y alborotaba su cabello con delicadeza, su vestimenta había cambiado, su diminuto atuendo le era ya inútil por lo que había tenido que suplantarlo por su blusa anaranjada con algunos contornos en negro, así como cordones en el pecho, su pantalón era un pesquero blanco y sus típicas sandalias ninja.

Cuando llegó saludó a alas mujeres de la entrada con la mano y subió las escaleras, antes de entrar ala habitación donde el Uchiha estaba, tocó la puerta.

-Adelante-habló secamente Sasuke, giró la manija y entró ala habitación, encontrándose con Naruto que estaba sentado alado del peliazul.

-Buenos días-saludó mirando extrañada al rubio que parecía había detenido su conversación y se había parado de pronto, la miraba de arriba para abajo, después de algunos segundos la rubia comenzó a desesperarse-¿Qué demonios estas viendo?-preguntó molesta, mientras acomodaba su mano libre en su cadera.

-¿Yo? Nada-respondió el Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa comenzando a caminar-subiste un poco de peso ¿no?-preguntó mientras hacía unas señas con los brazos, simulando un par de pechos.

La Yamanaka sintió como la sangre comenzó a subir por su rostro, tiñendo de carmesí sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos con furia mientras apretaba sus puños, rápidamente plantó un golpe en la cabeza del kitsune.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-exclamó sobándose.

-¡Quien demonios te crees! ¡Eso no se le dice a una dama!-exclamó aun enfurecida la chica.

-Como sea, ya me voy, nos vemos teme-se despidió con una mano y salió indignado de la habitación, murmurando cosas inentendibles hacía Ino.

-Idiota-susurró al aire sin esperar una respuesta, mientras dejaba la canasta en una mesita.

Sasuke la miró atentamente, la visita de Naruto, a pesar de ser molesta y aturdidora le había ayudado a entender lo que desde hace días notaba en Ino, la rubia se acercó ala mesita que estaba a lado de la cama donde el Uchiha se acomodaba mejor y tomó un recipiente con algunas flores ya marchitas. Las tomó con cuidado, mientras las olía por última vez antes de guardarlas en un pañuelo. Sacó los narcisos frescos del canasto y las colocó en el recipiente llenándolo de nuevo con agua.

-Es tan molesto y grosero, no se como puedes soportarle-seguía despotricando mientras se acomodaba en la silla donde antes estaba el Uzumaki.

El chico que ocupaba la cama miraba con detenimiento las acciones de la Yamanaka, jamás hubiera imaginado aquello que la hacía diferente.

Caminaba como cada mañana ala casa de la Yamanaka, con esperanza de encontrarla después de tres días en los que no había sabido nada de ella. Cada mañana desde hace tres días tocaba ala puerta de su casa y salía Inoichi-san diciendo "Lo siento Shikamaru pero se fue hace como 2 horas" lo cuál era una desventaja ya que en dos horas podía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Y más sabiendo lo activa que era la rubia.

Y lo peor es que no podía ir en su búsqueda por que la Godaime le solicitaba para misiones, poco dificultosas, pero misiones con paga al fin y al cabo, tenía que comenzar a ahorrar, pronto comenzarían a comprar todas aquellas cosas problemáticas que necesitaría el bebé. Por lo que por la tarde estaba en servicio y llegaba ya entrada la noche, así que no era una hora decente para verle.

Con todos esos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza llegó donde los Yamanka, tocó ya que no vio abierta la florería aun, después de unos instantes, abrió Inoichi -¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que debías estar con Ino?-le preguntó curioso saliendo casi por completo de su casa.

-¿Yo? Pero si usted sabe que no la he visto en días-respondió Shikamaru extrañado, el rubio parecía sorprendido, al parecer su princesa le había mentido. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y entro ala residencia. Con el chico de coleta detrás de él, siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

-Entonces debió haber ido con él, yo le dije que no fuera, que no era seguro-habló para si mismo el Yamanaka mientras llegaban ala sala y se sentaba en el sofá.

El Nara seguía mirándolo extrañado ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿Con quién había ido Ino?-Perdón pero… no entiendo de que me esta hablando-Inoichi le hizo una seña para que sentara y así lo hizo.

-Hace un par de días que Ino sale temprano y tu llegas después por ella, eso se me hizo extraño, pensé que tu y ella se habían peleado pero tu padre me contó que haz estado saliendo a misiones, por lo que por esa razón no coincidían en horarios entonces ¿Con quien estaba Ino?-tomó aire y lo miró fijamente-ayer por la mañana vino Kurenai-san y me dijo que la ultima vez que la había visto fue cuando le entregó a Asuma-kun después de cuidarle y que le había platicado que estaba de misión, pero no quiso decirle cuál, a mi se me hizo raro ya que pensé que Hokage-sama se las había quitado, pero decidí buscar a Sakura-chan y ella me dijo que la misma Godaime se la otorgó, por la noche cuando por fin llegó le pregunté por la tal misión y me dijo que era enfermera de Sasuke Uchiha.

En ese momento Shikamaru abrió enormemente los ojos y su corazón se detuvo, parecía que un hueco se había formado en su pecho. Apretó con fuerza los puños, el hombre frente a él observó su reacción por lo que continuó.

-Le dije que era peligroso, que abandonara la misión y yo hablaría con la Hokage, me respondió que estaba bien, pero que de todos modos saldría hoy contigo, por lo visto tú no lo sabías-el Nara negó con la cabeza, mientras su ceño se fruncía con lentitud. Trató de calmarse después de todo no era nada malo ¿o sí?

-Hace unos días remplacé a Uchiha en una misión, así que si sabía que él regreso, pero eso de que ella la haga de enfermera, no me lo imaginaba-respondió poniendo aquella expresión despreocupada de nuevo, aunque en realidad, aquello no le agradaba para nada.

-Supongo que será mejor que tú hables con ella, después de todo tal vez te haga más caso a ti que a mí-murmuró Inoichi, mientras torcía un poco la boca.

_-"¿Acaso Inoichi-san conoce bien a su hija?"-_pensó Shikamaru poniéndose de pie_-"Tratar de convencer a Ino sería como hacer que la Hokage dejará de beber"_-se despidió del Yamanaka y caminó hacía la salida, guardando instintivamente sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Se dirigió hacía la torre de la Godaime, aun tenía que presentarse para averiguar si podía darle libre ese día.

La Yamanaka se puso de pie para sacar algo de comida del canasto, la mirada fría del Uchiha le seguía constantemente. Algo pasaba con él, definitivamente estaba mas callado que de costumbre, casi siempre él escuchaba lo que ella decía pero a los pocos minutos acotaba algo como "¿Acaso nunca te callas?" o "Eres muy ruidosa y molesta" y ya en el peor de los casos le murmuraba con su toque glaciar "Cállate de una buena vez, eso no me importa" Aunque claro que ella simplemente lo ignoraba y seguía hablando. Suspiró resignada y le entregó su almuerzo a Sasuke, que lo tomó y comenzó a comer.

-Espero que te guste, yo lo hice-comentó sonriendo la muchacha sirviendo té verde en dos vasos, dándole un sorbo a uno de ellos-es una receta familiar.

El peliazul la miró unos segundos y siguió comiendo. Algunos minutos pasaron en un incómodo silencio, eso ala Yamanaka no le agradaba y se removió inquieta en su asiento.

Sus orbes lo observaban por le rabillo del ojo ¿Acaso algo malo le sucedía al chico como para no haberla callado ni una sola vez?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas embarazada?-soltó la pregunta de golpe, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Ino que palideció de pronto, sin sentir la suficiente fuerza como para sostener su vaso decidió ponerlo en la mesita más cercana ¿Cómo se había enterado? Y como si leyera su mente, el Uchiha volvió a hablar- Naruto me lo dijo.

La kunoichi sintió la garganta seca, por lo que pasó saliva mientras trataba de formular algunas palabras coherentes-pues por que no me lo preguntaste-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio- yo no voy a estar gritándole a todo mundo que estoy embarazada.

-Deberías estar en reposo-volvió a hablar, alejando su bento de él.

-Para nada, tú me necesitas aquí, para que de algo de alegría a tu vida, eres muy huraño, pareces un viejo, no me sorprendería que ya tuvieras arrugas.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada indiferente-Mejor vete, ya te dije que no te necesito aquí.

-Y yo ya te dije que es mi misión-esa respuesta no le había agradado del todo, a pesar de lo molesta, ruidosa, irritante y grosera que era la chica, él ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia en aquella habitación. El chico se giró dándole la espalda y acomodándose en su cama, ella se mordió el labio inferior, alguien la había regresado abruptamente ala realidad, ella estaba embarazada y por algunos momentos lo había olvidado.

Y por lo visto con aquello se había venido la culpa, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse tanto de su embarazo como de Shikamaru? Repentinamente aquellos días se le hicieron meses, parecía que hace meses no veía al Nara y de nuevo la culpa la albergo.

-¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó con un tono de desagrado, aun dándole la espalda a la rubia.

Pero esta se mantuvo callada y no contesto.

El chico de coleta había llegado a recepción del hospital, Tsunade le había dado una pequeña misión que le ayudaría a ver a Ino, logrando también que aquel compromiso que la rubia llevaba acabara ese mismo día, de verdad que el sake podía hacer milagros con la Hokage, así que se aventuró a preguntar por su novia, una de las enfermeras que se encontraba disponible decidió darle la información, y en cuanto el manipulador de sombras se dio la vuelta, comenzó a susurrarse con su amiga-¡Ese es! El chico que embarazó a Ino, pobre de seguro ya lo hicieron menos ahora que volvió el Uchiha.

Hizo caso omiso de ese comentario que sin desearlo había hecho hervir su calmada sangre, a paso lento subió las escaleras, dando con aquel pasillo donde seguramente estaba internado Sasuke. Cuando dio con la habitación, tocó ala puerta.

Ino extrañada se puso de pie al escuchar aquel toc-toc, abrió y aquella imagen le heló la sangre- Hasta que te dejas ver, problemática-saludó Shikamaru ala hermosa rubia que se dejaba ver detrás de la puerta.

La Yamanaka salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru?-preguntó aun extrañada.

-Después días de irte a buscar y recibir por parte de tu papá un "Lo siento Shikamaru salió hace dos horas" me preocupé ¿Sabes?-respondió el Nara alzando una ceja-digo aun sigues siendo mi novia y aun traes a mi hijo ahí dentro-señaló el vientre de la chica, que hizo un ademán para que bajara la voz.

-Se más discreto-susurró la muchacha, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Problemático ¿no me dejarás pasar?-señaló con un dedo la puerta-es de mala educación no invitar a pasar ala gente.

-No puedo, mi paciente es muy especial, no le gustan las visitas-respondió la muchacha, muy segura.

-Pues que lastima, pero Uchiha tendrá que dejarme pasar por que Hokage-sama me ha enviado a tratar algunas cosas con él-comentó el Nara girando la perilla de la puerta, la rubia estaba perpleja ¿Cómo sabía Shikamaru que cuidaba a Sasuke? De verdad que ese día había tenido varias sorpresas-por cierto Ino, Tsunade-sama te ha dado libre el día, puedes irte.

-Pero…-no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Shikamaru cerró la puerta detrás de él-idiota, holgazán, maleducado-farfulló la Yamanaka comenzando a caminar hacía el vestíbulo.

-Uchiha-se hizo notar el Nara mientras se sentaba en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba Ia Yamanaka-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el peliazul con fastidio, girándose a observarlo.

-Yo estoy muy bien, por cierto Chouji, Neji y Kiba se recuperaron rápidamente, fue horrible casi mueren por tu culpa, pero por fortuna no paso a mayores-respondió con ironía el de coleta.

-¿Solo vienes a eso? Mejor vete.

-Godaime-sama, me mandó a entregarte esto-le lanzó una botellita que fácilmente puedo atrapar el Uchiha-dijo que mantendría bajo control tu presión, que lo tomes y tal vez por la noche venga a darte de alta.

-Por fin, esta habitación ya me tiene harto-habló el peliazul, y por primera vez el Nara la observó, flores en la mesita de noche, comida en otra mesa, las sabanas pulcramente acomodadas, eso no era bueno para él, ese hervor se hizo notar una vez más.

-Bien, me voy ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, por cierto al parecer Ino tiene el día libre, así que supongo que ya no volverá -finalizó y salió de la habitación.

Bajó con lentitud las escaleras encontrándose con Ino en el vestíbulo, quien al verlo se puso rápidamente de pie y caminó tras él, a paso agigantado-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Nada importante, problemática-respondió, sonriéndole un poco.

-Entonces ¿por qué me sacaste?-insistió molesta la Yamanaka.

-Por que me hubieras interrumpido mujer-La rubia se cruzó de brazos mirando molesta al Nara-Tsunade-sama dará de alta a Sasuke, así que ya no te necesita-cedió.

-Por supuesto que sí, no puede hacer muchas cosas solo, me necesita-exclamó la chica.

-No, tiene a Naruto.

-Pero, los ejercicios no podrá hacerlos sin mi ayuda, Naruto no sabrá ayudarle-insistió preocupada.

-Créeme Uchiha estará bien-trató de tranquilizarle con una sonrisa el Nara, la tomó de la mano y caminó a su lado.

-espero que recuerde tomar su medicina-susurró la muchacho aun con preocupación.

-Ahora que ya no tiene en la mente como vengarse de su hermano, le quedara mucho espacio para recordarlo-se burló el Nara.

-No seas idiota Shikamaru…-le regañó la rubia, haciendo una mueca.

El muchacho se detuvo de pronto, ese hueco se sintió una vez más en el estomago, y la sangre le hirvió como por tercera vez en el día ¿Dónde había quedado el tranquilo Shikamaru? Aquel que tomaba esas cosas como muy problemáticas y prefería no hacerles caso. No se metió mas en el asunto, un ardor en la garganta subió, haciéndole que con algo de veneno murmurara-Si, ese soy yo, siempre el idiota, si tanto lo deseas, vete con él, después de todo no lo haz olvidado ¿cierto? Siempre quisiste a Uchiha-su tono era muy serio y cortante, lleno de rencor, jamás había visto al Nara de aquella manera-adelante, no te detendré, tal vez lo nuestro ya no funcione, será mejor que lo dejemos así -finalizó, dándose la media vuelta comenzó a caminar, dejando a Ino ahí parada, estaba totalmente desconcertada.

-¡Shikamaru!-exclamó la rubia, reaccionando ante las palabras del moreno, su corazón dio un vuelco-¡Vuelve!-¿De verdad el chico estaba terminando así como así con ella?-¡No huyas! Vuelve-pero él no volvió. Su pecho comenzó a estrujarse causando que un montón de saladas y cristalinas lágrimas comenzaran a descender de su bello rostro, al parecer el muchacho hablaba con la verdad ¿En realidad era eso el final de su relación?-por favor…

**Espero su comentario ... ¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Cobarde

**Notas de la Autora:** Gente no merezco que me lean por todo este tiempo que estuve ausente, deje colgadas con proyectos a muchas personas y a mis lectores entrados en una trama que aunque no lo crean me costó trabajo seguir, me siento muy apenada con todos y cada uno de ustedes, mi vida se tornó un poco difícil y mi SOL no brillaba igual para darme inspiración, por lo que escribir se me fue haciendo cada vez más difícil, sin embargo esta afición sigue latente en mí y por esto me he dado a la tarea de continuar con esta historia. Espero que este capítulo que en mi opinión es como de relleno, me compense un poco por todo este tiempo perdido, de una vez les aviso que ya llevo adelantado el capitulo siguiente por lo que esta vez no tardare mis años (literalmente en subirlo) por último dedico este capítulo a Neith, Elli, Anni, Pilar, Naoko, Mimiko, Fany, en fin a TODAS y cada una de las personas por las que decidí continuar escribiendo, gracias por su apoyo. Debo aclarar que no se nada de medicina, si en algo me equivoque corrijanme por favor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Shikamaru estaría comprometido con Ino, nada del manga estaría sucediendo y Kakashi no tendría ropa.

**Capítulo 7 **

**Cobarde.**

No supo cuantos días habían pasado ya, pero se había dado cuenta de que era hora de salir de su habitación, su padre se estaba preocupando y su madre ya había llegado. Salió de su cómoda cama y se metió al baño, estaba hecha un desastre sus ojos hinchados, su cabello enredado, suspiró con cansancio mientras se desvestía. El baño le ayudó un poco a refrescarse, al parecer con el agua se había ido la Ino que se lamentaba, ahora estaba muy enfadada.

-Idiota, holgazán-exclamó mientras se cubría con una toalla y salía una vez más a su habitación para vestirse y así lo hizo, sin poder evitar que murmullos como "Me las pagara" o "Perezoso" salieran de sus labios inconscientemente.

Salió a paso lento, moría de hambre ¿Cuántos días se había quedado sin comer de manera aceptable? Y supuso que algunos cuando su estomago reclamó por comida, así que se apresuró aun más en bajar, sin embargo no pudo continuar por que se tambaleó al sentir que el lugar donde mantenía sus pies se movía, pero por fortuna alguien logró sostenerla a antes de que cayera.

-¡Princesa! ¿Te encuentras bien?-escuchó lejana la voz de su padre y todo se volvió oscuro.

Se levantó, duchó, vistió y peinó como siempre, la verdad seguía teniendo sueño, había llegado bastante tarde de aquella misión, se merecía dormir más, pero su problemática madre le había obligado a levantarse. Hacía ya 2 días de su pelea con Ino, y el remordimiento no dejaba de taladrarle ¡Debió dejar que ella hablara! Ni siquiera la dejó defenderse, había actuado por reacción y no razonó. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer, pero suponía que ella no querría ni verlo, así que había decidido dejarlo por la paz, porque Ino se alteraría y el bebé podría sufrir las consecuencias.

Suspiró nuevamente, no necesitó que su madre comenzara a gritar para bajar a tomar su desayuno, así que se sentó en la mesa y saludó a su padre con un seco –Buenos días viejo.

-Buenos días-respondió aquella versión mayor de él, mientras comenzaba a beber de su té.

El hombre lo miró por unos momentos, mientras bebía del café que había en su taza, cuando tomó su último sorbo se aclaró la garganta sin dejar de observar ni un momento a su joven hijo.

-¿Qué te sucede muchacho?-preguntó Shikaku haciendo que el Nara menor levantara la vista de su té.

-Nada viejo estoy cansado-respondió con pereza.

-Y tú crees que yo me lo voy a creer, eres mi hijo, aunque no lo creas te conozco perfectamente-le comentó-¿Pasó algo con Ino?

-Inoichi-san te contó ¿no es así?

-Bueno algo tuvo que ver…-se encogió de hombros el Nara mayor.

-Discutimos-murmuró apenado Shikamaru.

-¿Por lo de Uchiha?-preguntó el hombre mientras volvía a servirse café.

-Si- definitivamente su padre lo conocía a la perfección, aparte de ser inteligente era perceptivo.

-Así que después de todo no eres tan despreocupado… debo suponer que ya hablaste con ella no es así- el Nara menor suspiró mientras comenzaba con el desayuno que ya se encontraba en la mesa.

-Deja de fastidiar viejo-habló una vez más el Nara evitando la mirada de su padre quien en esos momentos alzaba una ceja-de seguro no quiere verme.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro si no lo has intentado?-le preguntó una vez más aquel hombre.

-La conozco, llevo años conociéndole y sé que en estos momentos me detesta-suspiró y apretó los puños con fuerza-aparte, lo más seguro es que ella quiera a Uchiha.

¿De verdad ahí terminaba todo? Si, sería casi imposible que pudiera hablar con ella, la orgullosa rubia, definitivamente lo odiaba y así no había esperanzas de que eso se solucionara y mucho menos si la Yamanaka pensaba aun en Sasuke.

-Pensé que el cobarde se había ido hace años.

Y de nuevo ahí estaban las palabras de su padre, él sí que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mal.

-viejo…

-Siempre supe que eras más inteligente, pero en estos momentos lo dudo, supongo que ahora sé porque Ino prefiere a Uchiha… debe detestar a los cobardes.

-Estas equivocado-trató de defenderse el Nara menor bajando la mirada a un punto en el piso.

-Pues demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que el cobarde se ha ido, da la cara.

-No tiene sentido si ella quiere estar con él.

-¿Por qué querría estar con él? ¿Acaso no le ofreces suficiente?

-Por supuesto que no, yo…

-¿Tú?- su padre en esas situaciones era tan problemático, y su pecho se encogía con cada palabra hiriente que salía de su persona-Yo solo te veo como aquel chiquillo cobarde que creí había quedado en el olvido. Las mujeres pueden ser problemáticas, pero siempre serán tiernas con las personas que aman, ¿Acaso crees que Ino le hubiera entregado a cualquiera lo que te entregó a ti? Serás el padre de su hijo. Si no te amara no hubiera hecho nada contigo. Ella dejó varias cosas por ti y por lo que veo, esto a ti te importa poco y buscas un pretexto tan estúpido como este para alejarte de tu responsabilidad.

-¡Eso no es cierto viejo! ¡Tú no la escuchabas cuando ella se la pasaba hablando de Uchiha frente a mí!-exclamó, sin embargo al suspirar logró bajar el tono de su gruesa voz-siempre era Uchiha, sufría porque él no se molestaba en mirarla, yo siempre estuve ahí, siempre la miraba, siempre…. Siempre la quise.

-Entonces esa es una razón verdadera para no darte por vencido, muchacho si la amas lucha por ella, al diablo con el "déjala ir"

Shikamaru sonrió al mirar a su padre-Gracias viejo-murmuró, si en definitiva su padre sí que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mal… pero también sabía cómo hacerlo entrar en razón.

Salió con ella en brazos, corriendo y por la prisa de traerla inconsciente, no pudo detectar aquella mirada asombrada que lo seguía desde atrás.

-Yamanaka-san-habló en un tono cauteloso-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó aquella voz.

-Se ha desmayado, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Qué hacías afuera de mi casa, Uchiha?-preguntó el rubio hombre mientras apresuraba un poco el paso.

El peliazul en un acto reflejo escondió aquella flor que tenía en mano-Sólo quería hablar con su hija un momento.

-lástima que por el momento no se puede.-murmuró por lo bajo girando en una esquina.

Llegaron por fin al hospital y por fortuna una enfermera los divisó en cuanto pisaron la entrada, enseguida los dirigió a una habitación cercana, donde se encontraba una cama vacía.

Inoichi la colocó con suavidad en ella-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó la enfermera mientras tomaba su pulso.

-Ha estado un poco decaída últimamente, por lo que no salía de su habitación, yo le llevaba su comida, pero no solía hacerle mucho caso, así que hoy apenas bajaba las escaleras, se desmayó…¿Estará bien?- miró a la chica y acarició su cabellos con suavidad, su piel lucía más pálida que de costumbre.

-Lo más probable es que sí, sólo que necesitara, algunas vitaminas y comer, pero lo mejor, será dejarla en observación hoy y esperar a que vengan, Tsunade-sama o Sakura-chan.

El rubio suspiró resignado.

-No es conveniente que se retire en este estado, habrá que revisar cómo va el bebé y si necesita cuidados especiales, después de todo, Ino aun es muy joven y puede haber diferentes complicaciones por ello.

-No se preocupe señorita, comprendo perfectamente-habló con amabilidad el Yamanaka.

-En seguida la acomodaremos en una habitación.

La enfermera se retiro a llenar unos papeles y al parecer mando a llamar a alguien. Inoichi se percató una vez más de la presencia del Uchiha.

Que había permanecido en la entrada del santuario de la salud.

-Muchacho-llamó el rubio a Sasuke-deberás esperar hasta mañana para poder hablar con ella y si te apetece hacer algo útil, podrías buscar a Shikamaru.

Sasuke miró con su típica altanería al hombre, el no era sirviente de nadie y por supuesto que no le apetecía buscar al holgazán ese para avisarle. Pero Ino había sido tan amable con él esos días, que al parecer no le molestaba del todo hacerlo e incluso podría convenirle de alguna u otra manera. Así que sin decir ni una sola palabra dejó la flor en la camilla donde estaba recostada la rubia y salió del lugar.

Bajaba lentamente y con uno que otro bostezo de la torre de la hokage, le dejó el informe sobre la misión y ahora caminaba hacía la residencia Yamanaka, quería hablar con Ino, solucionar las cosas y volver sus días a la normalidad.

Suspiró, pensando cuidadosamente que palabras utilizaría para enmendar su error, dado que un "Lo siento" no sería suficiente, su mirada vagaba por las nubes, como solía ser comúnmente.

Sintió una mirada fijarse en su persona, por lo que bajó la suya, aseverándola al notar quien era, aquella actitud altanera y esos ojos negros mirándolo fijamente. Sonrió de lado, sus manos se apretaron dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras caminaba hasta estar a unos centímetros de distancia de Uchiha.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Uchiha?-preguntó Shikamaru sosteniendo aquella inquisidora mirada sin inmutarse.

-¿Ayudarme? No…a mi no- respondió alzando una ceja, cualquiera que pasaba por ahí podía notar aquel ambiente denso que los rodeaba, era incomodo si quiera pasar a su lado-pero si fueras un buen novio, apoyarías a tu novia embarazada a pesar de todo.

-Eso no te interesa en lo más mínimo a ti-mencionó una vez más el de coleta con un deje de molestia, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si aquel hombre culpable de que se peleara con su novia venia a darle sugerencias para su relación. ¿Qué demonios opinaba? Si él de seguro no había tenido ni una sola novia en su vida.

-Claro que lo hace Nara, el que se enoja pierde y tú, la estás perdiendo-respondió en tono retador el poseedor del sharingan. Una enorme mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro y no se preocupo en hacerla desaparecer.

-Debes estar equivocado Uchiha, yo no estoy perdiendo por que esto no es un juego-dijo el Nara, notando como la paciencia comenzaba a faltarle, sus cortas uñas estaban encajándose sin control en sus manos por la presión de sus puños.

-Tómalo como tú quieras…-dijo avanzando hacía el-yo, ya cumplí con avisarte-continuó estando ya a su lado, Shikamaru solo rogaba que se alejara lo más rápido posible, porque si no era así su puño se iría directo a la pálida cara del Uchiha. –Ella está en el hospital, Yamanaka-san creyó que era correcto decirte.

Y desapareció sin dejar rastro de su presencia de hace segundos, sintió como si todo su ser se viniera abajo. ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? ¿Le había pasado algo malo? Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y sus pies se movieron involuntariamente.

El camino hacía el hospital se le hizo ridículamente largo, seguro por la desesperación que le albergaba. Entro sin pensarlo y vio a una enfermera que sin acercarse a preguntar le señalo con el dedo donde se encontraba Inoichi sentado. Llegó hasta donde encontraban Inoichi junto a su esposa sentados. Llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio quien inmediatamente se puso de pie para recibirlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ella está bien?-pregunto agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar-¿Y el bebé?

A toda respuesta el Yamanaka hizo un ademan con las manos para que se calmara el moreno.

- se desmayó cuando bajaba a desayunar, la enfermera dice que no es nada grave, ella no estuvo comiendo bien estos últimos días y eso le afecto, estamos esperando a Tsunade-sama para que descarte alguna complicación con respecto al embarazo, pero Sakura-chan ya esta examinándola. El manipulador de sombras suspiro un poco aliviado, sin embargo aun faltaba saber cómo iba el embarazo. Se sentó a lado de la Yamanaka mayor quien le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante y un "todo estará bien".

El sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras su mente volvía a vagar por las palabras dichas por el Uchiha, no era que le importase demasiado, si Ino de verdad lo amaba, no tenía porque importarle. Así como también le rondaba otra interrogante. Su mirada se mantenía pedida, fija en la nada, lo cual hizo que el rubio lo notara.

-No fue buena idea mandar a Sasuke a avisarte, ¿cierto?-habló el ojiazul mirándolo curioso-Lo lamento Shikamaru… pero yo no podía dejarla sola y mi esposa todavía no llegaba.

-No se preocupe Inoichi-san, es solo que me queda una duda ¿Cómo fue que él se enteró primero?-preguntó, de verdad le intrigaba aquella situación.

-Cuando la traía para acá el muchacho estaba fuera de casa, tal vez esperándola, dijo que quería hablar con ella, obviamente no mencionó de que, y me siguió hasta acá.

El Nara frunció el ceño, ¿De verdad esto se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha? Era absurdo, después de todo la chica estaba esperando a su hijo…sacudió su cabeza y alejó sus pensamientos cuando divisó a la imponente mujer rubia que llevaba el embarazo de su novia entrar a la habitación.

Novia… ¿ella aun era su novia? Suponía que no por la absurda pelea de hace días, pero si el ex miembro del equipo 7 no había podido hablar todavía con ella, el aun tenía oportunidad de solucionar las cosas y olvidar todo esta ridícula situación.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y su mirada se fijó enseguida en aquella chica de cabello rosa que revisaba sus signos vitales y hablaba en voz alta a otra mujer en la habitación. La otra mujer era la quinta hokage de la aldea.

-¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?-preguntó suavemente llamando la atención de las mujeres presentes.

-¡Cerda! Qué bueno que reaccionas, te desmayaste cuando te dirigías a desayunar, tu papá te trajo.

Ahora recordaba aquel fuerte mareo que la hizo tambalearse-Oh, supongo que debió ser por mi mala alimentación últimamente.

-Tienes toda la razón Ino-se hizo notar la rubia con un tono molesto-¿Por qué has descuidado de esa manera tu alimentación? ¿Acaso te preocupa tu peso?

La chica que se encontraba recostada en la cama, no supo que responder y un notable sonrojo invadió sus mejillas-Yo…bueno es que…-no podía responder a esa pregunta sin soltar llanto o un montón de palabrerías.

-La razón en realidad no me importa, pero deberías tener más cuidado, recuerda que ya no eres solo tú, también llevas la responsabilidad otra persona dentro de ti-tomó algo de aire mientras acomodaba las manos en sus pronunciadas caderas-Ino, tu edad puede causar dificultades en el embarazo, pero si tu problema con la alimentación empeora sería un suicidio para ambos.

La joven Yamanaka miraba preocupada a aquella rubia frente a ella, sabía que debía alimentarse bien, pero por todo lo sucedido días atrás su estado anímico decayó notoriamente y no intentó comer como era debido.

-Tsunade-sama, puedo asegurarle que no volverá a ocurrir, esto fue una situación que lamentablemente no debió ocurrir, yo me asegurare de que no pase.

Bien, aun así tendrás que quedarte un día o dos, para que esa pequeña deshidratación se solucione y tu embarazo continúe sin problemas, Sakura te traerá en un rato más suero, para que lo tomes y algo de comida-comentó poniéndose de pie-allá afuera están tus padres y Shikamaru, quieres que los llame.

La rubia abrió con extrañeza los ojos, no se esperaba que el Nara estuviera ahí, ni siquiera se imaginaba que quisiera verle. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, sinceramente no quería verlo, ¡él había dudado de sus sentimientos y le había insinuado cosas que no eran! ¿Por qué habría de siquiera mirarlo si él ni se molestó en hacerlo aquel día?

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía razón el Nara por haberse molestado, tampoco ella era inocente, lo había ignorado por tres días, pero había sido una misión y ella estaba acostumbrada a cumplir a la perfección sus misiones, tal vez sólo no se esperaba esa reacción de él. Nunca había sido tan explosivo. Negó con la cabeza mirando a la mujer que ya estaba tomando la perilla de la puerta-No, quisiera estar un momento a solas con Sakura-aseguró mientras la pelirrosada le miraba con extrañeza.

-Como tú quieras, si necesitas algo, saben dónde buscarme-finalizó saliendo por completo de la habitación.

-Cerda, ¿alguien te ha dicho que estas muy rara?- rompió el silencio la Haruno sentándose donde su maestra había estado instantes atrás-Dime de una buena vez que te ha pasado.

-Bueno, primero quiero que me respondas algo, ¿Por qué no haz buscado a Sasuke desde que volvió?

La Haruno bajó la mirada al suelo, parecía confundida, incluso daba la impresión de haber apagado algo de la luz que la chica irradiaba- ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con él?- preguntó mirando directamente a los zafiros que la inspeccionaban.

-Algo así- respondió tratando de deshacer el nudo que se formaba en su garganta- Hace algunos días, fui su enfermera y se le salió decirme que no lo haz buscado, así mismo, Shikamaru se enteró de que esos días en lugar de buscarle, estuve cuidando a Sasuke y se puso fúrico, jamás lo había visto así, nos peleamos y al parecer terminamos, fue todo tan rápido que cuando menos me di cuenta el ya se había alejado y yo, no supe que hacer, el siguió con sus misiones y yo me encerré en mi habitación, por eso estoy aquí, ¡es increíble que el haya dudado de mis sentimientos frentona!, yo ya no siento nada por Sasuke, sólo quiero que tenga una amiga más.

La aprendiz de la Hokage la observó con cuidado, a pesar de que había escuchado millones de veces a Ino decir eso, esta vez no parecía real, dudó unos momentos en abrir la boca, sin embargo se armó de valor -¿Segura que solo es eso Ino? ¿De verdad tu ya no sientes nada por Sasuke?

* * *

Cambiando un poco de tema ¿creen que me merezca un review? si lo creen me haran inmensamente feliz, no como Kishimoto...

En fin MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW ¡los quiero!


End file.
